Mas allá del amor
by VENCdobleH
Summary: Detuve el baile y me dejé llevar por ese loco impulso, me acerqué más a Hermione, inclinando mi cabeza, a solo centímetros de sus labios y sin poder esperar un segundo más… La besé.
1. SOLEDAD

**Bueno es mi primer fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado. Se sitúa en el séptimo libro, cuando Ron se marcha. **

**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Desolado, así me sentía con cada día que pasaba desde la partida de Ron, no sabía qué hacer, y mis pensamientos y fuerzas empezaban a abandonarme. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por mi, si no por Hermione, que parecía ser una autómata que seguía solo porque no tenia de otra.

Todas las noches acostado en mi cama, la podía oír llorando lo más bajo que podía para no despertarme, pero lo cierto era que dormir era un lujo para mí, pues con tanta angustia y preocupación, el insomnio me estaba matando.

Los días se hacían más largos y a pesar de estar los dos juntos, ambos nos sentíamos más solos que nunca, el sentimiento de vacio era enorme. Recordaba con anhelo las atenciones de la señora Weasley y el agradable calor que sentía cuando veía a Ginny, debía admitirlo necesitaba sentirme querido y amado, y notaba que Hermione también necesitaba de ese sentimiento.

-¿Agua Harry?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos apagados.

-No gracias, tómatela, la necesitas más que yo- Le respondí automáticamente al verla cansada.

Continuamos caminando y aceleramos el paso, pues se acercaba una tormenta. Después de un rato encontramos un lugar para poder dormir, mientras Hermione levantaba la tienda, yo ponía los hechizos protectores.

Afuera, dándole los últimos ajustes a las barreras que nos mantendrían a salvo, escucho su voz.

-Harry, la cena ya esta lista- Dijo Hermione sin mucho ánimo.

Entré en la tienda, situándome en mi asiento habitual, en frente de ella y empecé a comer, no había notado que me moría de hambre.

Las comidas no eran muy buenas, pero yo no me quejaba, sabía que mi pobre amiga hacia lo que podía con lo poco que tenía y por eso estaba tan agradecido con ella, me había seguido y apoyado hasta el final y valoraba mucho eso, al igual que su compañía, siempre se había llevado bien con ella, por eso habían desarrollado una conexión especial entre ellos, conexión que parecía estarse rompiendo en estos momentos ya que casi no hablaban si no era expresamente necesario.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar- Me dijo mi compañera, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿De que quieres habar?- Le pregunté con actitud decaída.

- Ya no podemos seguir andando sin rumbo, tenemos que trazar un plan, organizar las pistas que tenemos para ver hacia dónde ir y claro, encontrar la manera para destruir el Horrocrux.

-Sí, esto se está saliendo de control - Dije, pasando mi mano por mis cabellos- Te parece si lo hablamos por la mañana, no me siento muy bien para discutir este tema- Dije y sin pensarlo estiré mi brazo y tome su mano, acariciándola un poco.

Hermione me miro extrañada pero me devolvió la caricia, y ese simple contacto con ella me hizo sentir vivo, querido otra vez .Al paso de un rato, nos soltamos y nos despedimos.

-Buenas noches Harry-Me dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa y pude notar un brillo especial en su mirar.

-Buenas noches Hemione- Me despedí con una sonrisa de lado.

Mirando el techo de la tienda y escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer en ella, sigo pensando en la inocente caricia de hace un rato, es como si el simple contacto con ella me hubiera dado fuerzas y hubiera tapado una parte de ese vacío que sentía dentro. No me lo explicaba, pero sentía la necesidad de repetir esa sensación, quería volver a sentirse querido, lo necesitaba como un adicto a la droga, debía volver a tener ese contacto con ella para poder vivir aunque sea por un rato más.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. NECESIDAD

**Quiero dar las gracias a smithback y a MSC2 por sus ****Reviews, ustedes me animaron a continuar con este proyecto.**

**NOTA: Voy a combinar partes del libro y la película. L****os personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

No había cambiado mucho la situación en estos días, el frio no cedía, no había noticias muy favorables del mundo mágico, y sus esperanzas deberían de estar por los suelos, sin embargo ya no me sentía decaído todo el tiempo, había encontrado una nueva manera de animarme y esperaba con ansias que el siguiente día empezara para poder estar con ella.

Las 4 am, una hora muy impropia para levantarse, en especial si habías estado caminando todo el día bajo la nieve, pero a mí ya no me importaba, además hoy le tocaba a Hermione hacer su guardia, así que estaría despierta.

Me paro en silencio, me visto muy abrigado y salgo de la tienda muy animado. Ahí estaba ella sentada junto al fuego con su mirada vigía, se veía muy hermosa.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella para sorprenderla, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla…

-Buenos días Harry-Dijo con alegría.

- Hoo- Dije con reclamo- Buenos días Hermione- Le devolví el saludo y me senté a su lado tomándole la mano como ya era costumbre, ella me miro con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-¿Cómo dormiste?.

- Muy bien- Respondí con una sonrisa .

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó animada- He encontrado una granja cercana y pues tomé unos huevos para que tengamos- Dijo algo apenada por el hecho de haber robado.

- Estupendo- Le respondí animándola y dándole un apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Bien entonces como quieres tus huevos- se paró algo desganada, sin soltar mi agarre.

- Yo hago el desayuno- Me ofrecí al verla un poco agotada - Tú necesitas dormir un rato .

-Está bien- Me dedicó una sonrisa y se metió a la tienda, separando nuestras manos.

Los días siguientes no cambiaron, nosotros caminando con nuestras manos juntas, tranquilos pero sin buenas noticias ya que seguíamos sin progresar y eso nos estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Sentía que nuestro ya habitual roce de manos me tranquilizaba mucho y hacia que me sintiera querido y apoyado, sin embargo, necesitaba más.

Una noche, las noticias de la radio anunciaron terribles ataques con muertes masivas, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Hermione lloraba y yo no estaba bien del todo, las lágrimas me brotaban sin poder contenerlas, eran lágrimas de frustración.

Me levanté decidido y cambié la estación de radio, a una de música, Hermione me miró con extrañeza, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, que estaba sentada en la cama con el horrocrux puesto.

-¿Por qué cambiaste la estación Harry?- Me dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Porque deprimiéndonos no lograremos nada- Le contesté, mientras escuchaba que había empezado una canción lenta.- ¿Me concede esta pieza? – Pregunté con una exagerada reverencia, logrando sacarle una sonrisa, levantándose tomó mi mano, lentamente le quité el horrocrux del cuello y lo aventé en la cama.

Girando al ritmo de la música, bailando como locos y disfrutando el momento a solas, las penas y las preocupaciones se desvanecían. Al acabar la canción nos seguimos moviendo lento, ambos abrazados.

Se sentía tan bien estar con ella, sentía un hormigueo extraño y agradable que hacía que todo mi dolor y tristeza se desvanecieran, era raro, y a la vez increíble, sabía que era por el apoyo de Hermione, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi hermana; de pronto un intenso impulso ocupo mi ser, un impulso que rebasaba las líneas de la amistad y la hermandad.

Detuve el baile y me separé solo un poco, la contemplé, nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos intensos segundos, necesitaba su cariño, la necesitaba a ella, así que me deje llevar por ese loco impulso, me acerqué más a Hermione, inclinando mi cabeza, a solo centímetros de sus labios, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y sin poder esperar un segundo más…

La besé.

CONTINUARA…


	3. SENTIMIENTOS

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por los fantásticos ****reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**NOTA:**** L****os personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

La besé

El contacto con sus labios fue increíble, como si todo el mundo se hubiera desvanecido junto con mis temores, todo era perfecto, hasta que sentí como se alejaba bruscamente de mí, apartándose de mi lado.

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre la tienda. Parado a una distancia considerable observé como Hermione me miraba con un aire de sorpresa y confusión mientras se tocaba los labios que momentos atrás yo había besado.

Había arruinado todo, lo sabía, había cruzado la línea solo por la necesidad de sentirme querido. Tenía que decir algo, no quería que se arruinara nuestra amistad.

-Hermione… yo…- Dije bajando la cabeza al oír como se acercaba, imaginando que esperaba una explicación- lo… sien…- No pude acabar la frase, porque fui de momento interrumpido por los labios de mi amiga.

Estaba sorprendido, sin embargo respondí a su beso, situando mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más, mientras ella ponía las suyas en mi cuello. Fue un beso delicado, dulce y tierno, mis manos viajaban por su espalda y las de ella jugaban con mis cabellos.

Conforme pasaban los minutos el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que un trueno se escuchó, asustándonos y haciendo que la magia se rompiera.

Aun abrazados nos miramos sonrientes.

-Voy a hacer la ronda- Dije sonriendo y separándome un poco de ella.

-Yo prepararé la cena- Respondió Hermione con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Salí de la tienda y me puse la chaqueta ya que la lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, me apliqué un hechizo impermeabilizante y comencé a revisar el área.

Ahora que estaba fuera de la tienda podía pensar en lo ocurrido, tenía que admitir que me había fascinado y nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo, además Hermione también me había besado, era curioso como la simple mención de eso me hizo sonreír como tonto, y con esa sonrisa en mis labios seguí caminando.

Al acabar la ronda me dirigí a la tienda, no sabía porque pero sentía nervios de volver a ver a Hermione, sabía que ella querría discutir lo ocurrido, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

Entre con paso vacilante y con aire nervioso, deshice el hechizo impermeabilizante y me quite la chaqueta. Hermione estaba poniendo la mesa.

-En un momento acabo la cena Harry- Me dijo Hermione con aspecto alegre.

Mientras comía, observé a Hermione, parecía tranquila y alegre, nada parecido a como se veía hace una semana y me alegraba pensar que había sido por mí.

Empezamos a hablar sobre los horrocrux y de los recientes descubrimientos de Hermione en el libro de Beedle el bardo.

-Ves este símbolo, está escrito a pluma, he estado investigando y no es ningún símbolo que yo conozca- Dijo derrotada.

-Este símbolo lo portaba el padre de luna en la boda- Dije entusiasmado- lo recuerdo bien.

- Tal vez debamos hacerle una visita para ver de qué se trata.

-Ehh, bueno es que yo esperaba que en unos días pudiéramos ir al Valle de Godric- Dije esperanzado.

-Es muy riesgoso- Me dijo mirándome con tristeza, ya que sabia para que quería ir al Valle.

-Por favor Hermione- Le suplique.

Estiré mi brazo hacia la de ella y tome su mano como ya era costumbre entre nosotros, ella me sonrió y dijo.

-Está bien, pero tendremos que tomar precauciones-.

-Ho, gracias Hermione- Dije levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome a ella para abrazarla, sin embargo no lo hice, en vez de eso me agaché hasta quedar a su altura en la silla y situando mi mano en su barbilla, la besé por segunda vez en la noche, ella me respondió gustosa, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Detuve el beso y la miré.

-En dos días partimos al valle, ¿Te parece?- Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme- Hay que tomar precauciones como te dije.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Le contesté acariciando su mejilla.

Seguimos cenando, hasta que se hizo hora de dormir, me tocaba hacer la guardia hoy, así que me despedí de Hermione y salí de la tienda.

El frio era abrazador, pero me sentía cálido por dentro, sin embargo me seguía preguntando, si esto que estaba pasando entre Hermione y yo, era solo producto de la soledad y la necesidad de cariño o es que acaso había otro sentimiento hacia mi amiga.

No pude evitar pensar en Ron y Ginny y al hacerlo me sentí culpable, los estaba traicionando y aunque en este momento no fuera el fan número uno de Ron, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pues estaba enterado de los sentimientos que Ron tenia hacia mi amiga, pero a pesar de estar traicionando a mi amigo, me alegraba de que no estuviera aquí, ya que en dos días iría al lugar donde nací y sabia que no quería ir con nadie más que con Hermione, que se había convertido en su apoyo y en algo mas, algo que iba mas allá de la amistad.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen ****reviews. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. SUCESOS

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, quiero agradecer a los fantásticos ****comentarios que me animan mucho. **

**NOTA:**** L****os personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

El día había llegado, muy temprano nos levantamos para hacer los preparativos del viaje pues como Hermione había dicho, teníamos que tomar medidas de seguridad antes de ir al Valle de Godric.

-¿Estás listo?- Me preguntó Hermione al terminar de empacar todo en su práctica bolsa.

-Si- Le respondí algo dudoso, pues a pesar de que yo había sido quien había insistido en ir al Valle, no podía evitar sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho, no estaba seguro que significaba, pero no podía ni quería retractarme de ir al lugar donde nací.

-Andando- Dijo Hermione mientras me agarraba la mano y juntos desaparecíamos, para luego encontrarnos en un callejón vacio y oscuro.

Después de asegurarnos de que ninguna persona estaba a la vista, salimos del callejón en una calle que daba hacia una espaciosa avenida llena de gente animada, pues aparentemente era víspera de navidad, miré a Hermione que veía a todos con nostalgia.

-Vamos- Le dije mientras la abrazaba y emprendía la marcha por la avenida.

A la vista de todos, parecíamos una pareja de jóvenes normales que seguro se dirigían a la casa de sus familiares, a comer una deliciosa cena y a disfrutar de las festividades con sus seres queridos, me dolía pensar que nuestra situación era totalmente diferente.

Unas calles abajo, vimos una pequeña iglesia con un cementerio a su lado; en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, pero conserve la calma.

Entramos al cementerio y soltándonos las manos cada quien fue por su lado para buscar la tumba de mis padres. Caminaba a paso lento viendo las inscripciones, hasta que la vi, una lapida de tamaño grande con los nombres de mis padres tallados en la fría piedra, me acerqué lentamente y me le quedé mirando como hipnotizado, mis sentidos se apagaron, la visión de la tumba de mis padres me abrumó y el sentimiento de soledad se hizo aun mas grande al ver mi realidad y sin aviso no pude contener las lagrimas.

-Harry- Escuché a Hermione hablarme a lo lejos, pero no le contesté. Solo la sentí acercarse hasta situarse a mi lado para posar su mano en mi hombro.

-Desearía haberles traído algo- Dije pensando en voz alta.

Vi a Hermione moverse hasta quedar agachada a la altura de la tumba y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una hermosa corona de flores, para después pararse y tomarme la mano en señal de apoyo.

Nos quedamos un rato contemplando el lugar en donde mis padres "descansaban", hasta que Hermione se volteó y habló.

-Ojala pudiera encontrar palabras para confortarte- Me dijo mirando al suelo.

-Hermione, tu sola presencia me conforta- Le dije levantando su rostro y acariciando su mejilla- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… Feliz Navidad Hermione- Dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Me acerque para besarla hasta que vi que su mirada se fijaba hacia atrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté volteándome a ver.

-Alguien nos observa- Dijo con temor.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba a la salida del cementerio, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la lapida de mis padres.

Nos dirigimos al lado contrario por el cual habíamos entrado a la calle del cementerio, tomando una atajo por un camino bien iluminado, caminábamos algo apresurados pues la sensación de ser observados y seguidos era cada vez más fuerte y no nos podíamos aparecer en medio de la calle llena de personas; al doblar la esquina, encontramos una calle, que se unía a la avenida junto al callejón por donde habíamos llegado.

-Ya casi llegamos al callejón- Le dije a Hermione mientras apuraba el paso, hasta que sentí que mi compañera ya no caminaba, haciendo que me detuviera.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry, mira- Me respondió mirando hacia una casa en ruinas.

Contemplé aquella propiedad, solo me tomó unos segundos saber que era la casa en donde mis padres habían sido… asesinados.

-Aquí sucedió- Dije viendo cada aspecto de las ruinas de mi antiguo hogar- Aquí murieron mis padres.

-Harry - Hay una mujer parada al otro lado de la calle- Me susurró Hermione .

Como si discreción no existiera en mi vocabulario, me voltee para ver a una anciana mujer que nos hacía señas de que la siguiéramos.

-Quiere que vaya con ella- Dije sin apartar la vista de la mujer- Ve al café de la avenida, te veré ahí en un rato- le dije a Hermione con tono autoritario.

-No, yo voy contigo- Me respondió con determinación.

-De ninguna manera, puede ser peligroso-Le reclamé, mirándola a los ojos – Te lo pido como amigo, quédate en el café- Le supliqué.

-No, ya no puedo dejarte – Dijo con un tono extraño.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte intrigado.

La vi bajar la cabeza y respirar hondo, para después acercarse a mí y mirarme a los ojos

-Por que hace una tiempo que yo ya no te veo como un simple amigo- Me dijo para después besarme como nunca lo había hecho.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus ****comentarios.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **


	5. DECISIONES

**¡Hola! Mis queridos amigos, gracias de nuevo por sus maravillosos comentarios que me alientan mucho para seguir escribiendo, saben que sin ustedes no se puede continuar.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

El beso fue increíble, es como si la besara por primera vez, me sentía tan bien estar con ella… de esa forma aunque no supiera bien que significaba, nos seguimos besando hasta que un ruido proveniente de la calle en donde se encontraba la anciana nos hizo separarnos abruptamente.

-Es mejor que vayamos- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Cruzamos la calle, mientras nos acercábamos, pude confirmar que era Bathilda Bagshot.

La anciana caminó hacia una casa oscura, indicándonos que entráramos a la propiedad.

-Supongo que esta es su casa- Me susurró Hermione, mientras se agarraba de mi brazo.

-Vamos - Respondí y emprendí el camino hacia adelante- Quédate atrás de mi- Le dije a Hermione mientras agarraba su mano y caminaba delante de ella, poniendo mi cuerpo como escudo.

Bathilda desapareció detrás de la puerta, miré a Hermione por encima de mi hombro y vi su mirada de apoyo, y sin dudarlo más, entramos a la casa.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Bathilda convirtiéndose en serpiente, hechizos por toda la habitación y después…silencio y oscuridad.

Una ligera brisa nocturna, cargada con un olor agradable y familiar llegó a mí, despertando parte de mis sentidos.

-Harry- Escuché cerca de mí.

Era Hermione la voz que escuchaba a mi lado, un calor agradable recorrió mi cuerpo, así que lentamente abrí mis ojos y pude verla.

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó Hermione mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme de la cama, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y cansancio.

- Bien, creo- Le dije mientras observaba que nos encontrábamos en la tienda de campaña- Escapamos- Dije más bien para mí mismo.- ¿Que me pasó?- Pregunté.

- Te desmayaste, cuando nos aparecimos después del ataque- Dijo, la observé y estaba rara, como evitando el contacto visual, en ese momento supe que algo me estaba ocultando.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione?- Le pregunté viendo como ella se movía intranquila, esperé un rato y no me respondió, sin embargo, al verla tan cansada, creí que lo mejor era preguntarle luego, había sido una noche difícil después de todo

- Bueno, será mejor que descanses, voy a hacer la guardia- Dije mientras me paraba. -¿Dónde está mi varita?- Vi como Hermione palideció repentinamente.

-¿Dónde está mi varita Hermione?- Le pregunté con tono molesto, no me gustaba que me ocultara las cosas, vi como se dirigía hacia los abrigos y la sacaba para dármela, partida por la mitad-¿Qué le pasó?- Pregunté con tristeza mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

-Fue mi culpa- Me dijo afligida- Un hechizo que le lancé a la serpiente rebotó y rompió tu varita-

-Repárala- Le exigí con poco tacto y en tono molesto.

-No es tan simple- Me respondió- Una varita no se puede reparar si está así de dañada-Me dijo con tristeza- Lo siento mucho Harry.

La miré con ira, pero ésta solo me duró un momento, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, así que no podía molestarme con ella, después de todo yo la amaba.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobro mi al escuchar mis propios pensamientos, en verdad la ¿Amaba?, era obvio que me sentía atraído por ella y Hermione me había dicho que ya no me veía como un simple amigo, pero una cosa era que nos besáramos por la soledad que nos embargaba a los dos, pero otra era que yo amara a mi amiga de una manera fuera de la amistad, sin mencionar a Ron, solo pensar en el me remordía la conciencia.

-De verdad lo siento- Dijo de nuevo Hermione al no obtener respuesta de su anterior declaración.

- Nada de eso, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente- Intenté sonreírle, pero me faltaba el aire - Te ves cansada, deberías dormir- Dije mientras me levantaba y le quitaba suavemente el Horrocrux que llevaba agarrado en sus manos, para posteriormente dirigirme a la salida de la tienda.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que sería mejor que yo haga la guardia- Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-No-Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa apagada- Yo voy a hacer la guardia, tu descansa- Le respondí mientras agarraba su varita que yacía en la bolsa de su abrigo.- Tendré que usar tu varita, espero que no te moleste- Dije para posterior mente salir con paso rápido sin esperar su respuesta, lo que menos necesitaba era estar cerca de ella en estos momentos que mis pensamientos me traicionaban.

El aire frio de Diciembre me causó un escalofrió mientras me sentaba afuera de la tienda, no quería pensar en lo que sentía por Hermione, solo imaginar el problema que se armaría si de verdad yo estuviera enamorado de mi mejor amiga, me mareaba, no quería perder la amistad con Ron, sin mencionar el daño que le haría a Ginny, sabía que si decidiera luchar por Hermione ellos se enemistarían, sin embargo solo pensar en mi castaña amiga, me provocaba un inmenso calor en el pecho, uno como nunca había sentido.

Las luces de la tienda se apagaron, indicándome que Hermione había seguido mi consejo de irse a descansar. La noche pasó rápida, y yo seguía pensando, decidiendo que hacer, ¿luchar por estos sentimientos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes? O hacerme a un lado a costa de mi felicidad.

La madrugada vino cargada de un frio extraño, sin embargo no le tomé importancia, pues ya me había decidido…Lucharía por Hermione, la amaba, con ella había compartido tanto los momentos difíciles como los felices y gracias a eso, habían desarrollado una conexión que iba más allá de todo, que iba mas allá del amor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, en unas horas más cuando Hermione se levantara le diría lo que sentía por ella, dirigí mi mirada a la tienda y sonreí de nuevo, imaginándomela descansando feliz mente, hasta que una luz blanca y poderosa atrapó mi atención, me levanté rápidamente con la varita de Hermione en alto y listo para atacar.

La luz empezó a tomar forma de una cierva plateada, que me miraba fijamente, para después emprender camino hacia el interior del bosque, la vi alejarse y como hipnotizado… la seguí.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, me interesa mucho saber lo que opinan, al igual que sus críticas constructivas, pues intento mejorar cada día n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. REGRESO

**¡Hola! Mis queridos amigos, primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la enorme tardanza, ya saben la universidad quita vidas jajaja, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones y tuve tiempo de continuar con el fic, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo. **

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

El oscuro bosque me abrumaba, sin embargo, continuaba siguiendo a la cierva plateada que se détuvo abruptamente encima de una lago congelado, para después transformarse en una esfera de luz que se introdujo mágicamente en el hielo.

Me acerqué decidido y alerta hacia el lugar en donde la esfera se había introducido, me quedé unos momentos observándola moverse, hasta que se quedó estática encima de un objeto, no podía verlo bien, me acerque más al hielo y puede verla.

La espada de Godric Gryffindor se iluminaba con la luz de la esfera.

-¡Accio espada!-Exclamé para atraer el objeto, sin embargo no funcionó, tardé solo un momento es descifrar que tendría que meterme en el agua helada para poder acceder a la espada, así que decidido convoque un Diffindo para partir una sección del hielo.

Me quité el abrigo, los pantalones y la camisa que me protegían del frío, retiré mis zapatos y calcetines para quedarme solo en ropa interior, el frio era intenso y desgarrador, no me hubiera sorprendido si mis dientes se rompieran en mil pedazos por lo fuerte que castañeaban, me acerqué a la charca que había creado, me senté en la orilla y dejé la varita de Hermione en el hielo.

Sin pensar en el frío que me esperaba, me sumergí en el agua helada, sintiendo como mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor, aun así nadé hasta la espada, hasta que de pronto sentí una fuerte opresión en mi cuello que me ahogaba, pensé que eran algas del lago, hasta que toqué el objeto y me di cuenta que era el Horrocrux que me jalaba en un abrazo mortífero, intente quitar el collar que me rodeaba la tráquea pero fue inútil, la cadena se apretaba cada vez más, pataleaba y pataleaba y con mis manos intentaba desgarrar el collar que se incrustaba cada vez más en mi garganta.

El aire se me agotaba, iba a morir, no podía creer que este sería mi fin, pensar en el horror que el mundo sufriría al yo fallar esta misión, me lastimaba el alma, pero lo que más me rompía el corazón era que jamás volvería a ver a Hermione, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus labios, ¿Qué pensaría ella cuando no regresara a la tienda?, creería que habría huido como un cobarde, que la había abandonado, dejándola sola y sin varita.

Realicé un último intento de quitarme el collar pero fue inútil, derrotado cerré los ojos aceptando mi final, hasta que una opresión en el pecho y un fuerte impulso hizo que me desmayara.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba boca abajo escupiendo el agua que había en mis congelados pulmones, me voltee quedando recostado en la nieve y pude ver las altas copas de los arboles coronados por el oscuro firmamento, a mi lado un jadeo llamó mi atención, por un segundo pensé que era Hermione la que me había salvado de una muerte inminente, hasta que lo escuché.

-¿Estás loco?- Dijo Ron sin dejar de jadear- ¿En que estabas pensando al meterte con esto al agua?- Dijo sacudiendo el Horrocrux que unos momentos atrás había estado a punto de matarme.

Me incorporé para verlo de frente y sin detenerme a ser sutil le pregunté- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije mientras agarraba mi ropa y me la ponía para resguardarme del intenso frío.

-Pues… he regresado- Dijo mientras se paraba con el Horrocrux en una mano y la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la otra.

-Has sacado la espada-Dije mientras me ponía mi abrigo para quedar completamente vestido de nuevo.

-Sí, es por esto que te metiste al lago ¿no?- Respondió con gracia.

-Si- Le dije sin ánimos.

-¿Crees que sea la verdadera espada de Godric Gryffindor?- Preguntó Ron mientras la alzaba para verla mejor.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo- Dije señalando el Horrocrux que se balanceaba en la mano de Ron.

Este se acercó a mí y me tendió la espada y el guardapelo- Hazlo.

-No tú debes hacerlo- Le dije convencido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó nerviosamente.

-Tu sacaste la espada del lago, tú debes destruirlo- Le respondí- Yo abriré el guardapelo en Pársel y tu le clavas la espada ¿De acuerdo?.

Ron me miró con duda y nervios sin embargo accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pusimos en una piedra el Horrocrux, mientras Ron se posicionó en el lado opuesto al mío.

-¿Listo?- Le pregunté, el solo asintió con la cabeza -¡Ábrete!-Exclamé en Pársel.

El guardapelo se abrió con un remolino oscuro, haciendo trastabillar a Ron.

_-He visto tu corazón y me pertenece-_Exclamó una voz profunda desde el guardapelo.

-¡Ahora!-Le gritér desde el otro lado del remolino.

Ron se movió hacia el Horrocrux con paso temeroso, alzó la espada y la voz habló de nuevo.

_-He visto tus sueños y tus miedos Ronald Weasley, mal amado por tu familia y traicionado por tus amigos._

-Clávale la espada Ron- Le grité de nuevo, pero parecía que él estuviera en un trance observando el remolino.

_-Hijo de una madre que deseaba una hija, siempre el segundo en todo._

-Es mentira no la escuches - Grité.

Ron se acercó al guardapelo un poco más decidido, hasta que la voz habló de nuevo.

_-Traicionado por tu mejor amigo que se ha enamorado de la mujer que amas-_Exclamó la voz mientras aparecían imágenes intermitentes de Hermione y mías, imágenes que habían pasado de verdad, ella y yo bailando, besándonos en la tienda y en el valle de Godric.

Ron calló de rodillas contemplando las imágenes, y yo simplemente me quedé congelado, no podía decirle palabras de apoyo, no podía decirle que las imágenes eran mentira.

Del remolino salieron dos figuras distorsionadas, una que se parecía a Hermione y la otra a mí.

_-Quien podría quererte a ti tendiendo a Harry Potter-_ Dijo con desprecio la falsa Hermione.

_-¿Por qué regresaste?, estábamos mejor sin ti, más felices-_ Exclamo el falso yo.

_-El es mucho mejor que tu, tú no eres nada, nada, solo sales sobrando-_ Dijo la falsa Hermione en tono suave y a la vez burlón. Ron miraba perplejo eh inmóvil a los dos entes frente a él.

_- Ella me prefiere a mi-_ Dijo el yo falso acercando a la Hermione falsa, jalándola por la cintura y echando una última mirada a Ron dijo- _Ella… es mía_- Sentenció para posteriormente besar a la Hermione de manera salvaje.

-¡Ron!- Le grité para despertarlo del trance.

Éste reaccionó y levantándose decidido, corrió hacia el guardapelo pasando la espada entre las dos figuras, haciendo que el Horrocrux se destruyera con un grito desgarrador.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios. Les mando un abrazo**

**Y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. CELOS

**Primero quiero agradecer a las magnificas personas que dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho, ustedes son la razón de que esta historia continúe.**

**Sin dar más largas aquí el siguiente capítulo mis queridos amigos, espero que lo disfruten.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

El silencio cayó en el ya no tan oscuro bosque, pues el alba ya se aproximaba. Sigilosamente me acerqué a Ron que respiraba entrecortadamente aun sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté temeroso.

-Si- Me dijo en un susurro- Perdona…perdona por tardarme tanto en destruir el Horrocrux- Dijo mientras agarraba el guardapelo y lo alzaba para verlo destruido- Por un momento… pensé …que esas imágenes eran reales- Dijo para después sacudir la cabeza y sonreírme.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras una inmensa culpa me invadió, si supiera que lo que había visto, lo que le había hecho tanto daño, era real, que había pasado, que él, Harry, su mejor amigo, su hermano… lo había… traicionado.

-Ya está amaneciendo, deberíamos ir a la tienda- Dije mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba por el sendero que dirigía a la tienda.

-Sí, vamos que me muero de hambre jajaja- Dijo Ron muy animado dándome unas palmadas en la espalda, yo solo puede verlo y sonreírle lo más convincente que pude.

Caminamos en silencio de regreso a la tienda, Ron me sonreía de vez en cuando y yo no podía hacer nada más que fingir felicidad por su regreso y eso me hacía sentir muy mal, era mi amigo a pesar de todo, sin embargo, tenía que reconocerlo, me sentía amenazado por su presencia.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Hermione al ver a Ron?, ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo por mi amigo pelirrojo? Pensar en eso me partía el alma en dos.

Voltee a ver a Ron que caminaba triunfante y feliz a mi lado y sin saberlo una espinita de celos se clavó en mi corazón. Aceleré el paso dejando a mi "amigo" rezagado.

-No camines tan rápido- Me dijo Ron desde atrás con voz cansina pero divertida.

Llegué antes que Ron al lugar en donde acampábamos, y lo primero que vi fue a una Hermione sentada en la entrada de la tienda comiéndose las uñas con cara de preocupación, hasta que me vio y su rostro se transformó en alegría y alivio, se levantó de su lugar y corrió para abrazarme. En ese momento me sentí de nuevo en casa.

-¿Dónde estabas? me tenias muy preocupada- Me dijo al oído.

Nos separamos aun abrazados. Ella me miró a la cara para posteriormente acercar su rostro para besarme. Con todo el dolor de mi alma la separé para evitar el contacto.

Hermione me miró a los ojos e intenté poner una expresión tranquila pero mi mirada me delató.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó mientras me quitaba el cabello de la cara.

- No he venido solo- Le respondí haciéndome a una lado para voltear a ver el camino por donde Ron salía con una cara sonriente mientras mostraba el destruido Horrocrux con orgullo.

-Hola- Dijo Ron tímidamente.

Voltee a ver la reacción de Hermione que por una fracción de segundo sus ojos reflejaron felicidad y emoción, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se partía, esto era lo que tanto me temía, pues sabía que mi "compañera" albergaba sentimientos por mi mejor amigo.

-¿Hola?- Exclamó Hermione- Nos abandonas y lo mejor que tienes que decir es ¿HOLA?- Gritó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron.

Vi como Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada y se acercaba a él amenazadoramente, rápidamente actué para evitar que golpeara a Ron aunque por dentro quería que lo hiciera.

-Hermione cálmate- Dije mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la atraía hacia mí.

-¿Qué me calme?- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de un Ron que se veía sorprendido-¿Como me pides que me calme?- Dijo para después sacudirse mi agarre y dando dos pasos hacia adelante, se volvió para mirarme.- ¿Dónde está mi varita Harry?, dame mi varita- Exigió con furia.

-¿Por qué Harry tiene tu varita?- Preguntó Ron en tono celoso.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Respondió Hermione con voz más calmada pero cargada de resentimiento.- Que hayas regresado no cambia nada- Sentenció para después darle la espalda a Ron.

-¿Que no cambia nada?, Harry y yo destruimos el Horrocrux, ¿Eso no cambia nada?- Dijo Ron con sentido de broma intentando bajar la tensión del momento. Hermione se volteo para lo fulminarlo con la mirada- Escucha, quise regresar en cuanto me fui, pero esos hechizos sí que funcionan por qué no pude encontrarlos.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- Pregunté sin pensar.

-Pues, con esto- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el deluminador- Dormía en un pub la otra noche, cuando de esto salió una voz, tu voz- Continuo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que se encontraba con su espalda casi pegada a mí hombro y con los brazos cruzados- Diciendo mi nombre luego prendí el deluminador y una pequeña bola de luz salió de él y me traspasó el pecho, justo aquí en el corazón- Dijo mientras señalaba su pecho sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

La espina de los celos se incrustaba mas mientras Ron contaba la historia, pues yo veía que Hermione abandonaba su tensa postura optando por una más relajada posicionando sus manos atrás de su espalda, pose típica de cuando analiza un concepto, lo que quería decir que estaba considerando la explicación de Ron, yo lo único que quería era agarrarla y abrazarla posesivamente a mi pecho alejándola de mi amigo.

Cuando Ron finalizó la historia de cómo nos encontró, se hizo un silencio, Hermione y Ron se veía a los ojos totalmente ajenos a mí, no puede soportarlo. Discretamente tomé la mano de Hermione que se encontraba en su espalda y la apreté delicadamente, esto la despertó de su aparente trance. Giró su cabeza a medias hacia mí y me dijo en voz alta.

-Si tu quieres perdonarlo Harry por mi está bien- Soltó mi mano para dar unos pasos hacia Ron.- En cuanto a mi… siéntete libre de irte- Finalizó con amargura para después dirigirse a la tienda y entrar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo me quede viendo la entrada de la tienda, donde unos momentos antes Hermione había entrado.

-Wow ¿Está algo sensible no?- Dijo Ron en tono de juego.

-Solo está molesta Ron, será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella - Dije mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

-Sí, será lo mejor, yo me quedaré un rato aquí vigilando- Dijo para posteriormente sentarse en un tronco cercano-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Crees que…algún día ella me perdone- Dijo Ron con aire esperanzado.

Divagué un momento antes de contestar

- Si, solo… dale tiempo- Respondí deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder apagar esa vocecita egoísta que deseaba que Hermione no lo perdonara.

Y sin más entré a la tienda.

**Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios…**

**Les mando un abrazo y…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. VERDADES

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos amigos, es un gusto volver a tenerlos aquí en este nuevo capítulo, solo escribo esto para darles las gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario aunque sea chiquito. Gracias a todos en verdad.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a ****DarkAngelPotterGranger**** y a ****JayLopez**** que han apoyado este fic y que dejan capitulo a capitulo sus maravillosos comentarios. Tambien se lo dedico a mi hermana Andrea que me ayuda a darle el visto bueno a los capítulos.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Entré a la tienda y la encontré sentada en su cama cabizbaja y sollozando. Esto era lo que me temía, sabía que Hermione quería a Ron, pero ella también me quería a mí, sin embargo yo sabía que si ella tuviera que elegir a uno de los dos como su pareja yo acabaría perdiendo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a Hermione con paso nervioso, ella solo seguía mirando el suelo de la tienda.

-Hermione-Dije tanteando el terreno, ya que estaba una poco susceptible.

-Ahora no Harry- Dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirarme- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento.

Sabía que no debía tentar a mi suerte, así que dejé la tienda en silencio. Salí y me senté junto a Ron que empezaba a preparar un sencillo desayuno.

Dos días pasaron lentos y tensos, con una Hermione incomoda e irritable y un Ron intentando contentar a la primera, esto me estaba molestando cada vez más, no podía soportar ver como mi amigo le hacía cumplidos y estaba tan atento a Hermione. La espina de los celos crecía a pasos agigantados. Sin mencionar la pequeña competencia que teníamos Ron y yo, siempre era lo mismo, Hermione me pedía algo y Ron quería realizarlo. Era como un juego en donde el ganador era el que hacia mas tareas y más rápido. Esto hacia que Hermione se portara más distante incluso conmigo.

Esa tarde nos encontrábamos en la tienda resguardados del frío y preparándonos para comer. Hermione y yo preparábamos la comida, ya que Ron había hecho la guardia ayer y se encontraba descansando.

Mientras yo cortaba los pocos ingredientes para la comida, aprovechaba para sonreírle a Hermione de vez en cuando, ella solo sonreía de lado sin mucha emoción. Entonces vi mi oportunidad para ganar puntos ya que Ron se encontraba literalmente inconsciente.

-¿Necesitas más agua para la comida Hermione?- Le pregunte con voz alegre.

-He…si, ¿Podrías ir al rio a traerme un poco?-Respondió con el mismo humor mientras yo me paraba y me dirigía a la salida para voltearme y decirle.

-Ensegui…-

-¡Yo voy por ella!- Ron me interrumpió saliendo de su cama y corriendo a la entrada.

-Ella me lo pido a mi- Le dije con tono bajo y molesto a Ron que agarraba su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces Harry? No ves que estoy intentando que me perdone- Dijo con en voz baja y con tono afectado para finalizar- Déjame hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que me hable.

Me hice a un lado para despejar la salida, para posteriormente retomar mis labores con una Hermione muy silenciosa.

Ver a Ron haciendo todas las tareas y realizando labores me retorcía por dentro, sin embargo, veía como Hermione seguía firme en su enojo, a pesar de esto los celos seguían, pues aunque no lo demostrara, yo creía que tal vez a Hermione le gustaba que Ron estuviera tan atento con ella. Pensar en eso hacía que la rabia corriera por mis venas.

Esa misma noche nos encontrábamos dentro de la tienda resguardándonos del frio.

-Me estoy congelando- Dijo Hermione dejando el libro que leía a un lado del calentador, para frotarse los brazos con las manos- ¿No queda más leña Harry?

En los últimos días el frio era intenso y el calentador de leña que teníamos se estaba apagando.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Ron saltó como un resorte de su cama.

-Yo voy por más leña, no te preocupes. Por cierto, hoy estuvo muy rica la cena- dijo con entusiasmo y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione que lo miró aparentemente indiferente, para después retomar su lectura.

Ron agarró su chaqueta, pasó a un lado mío y me sonrió para después salir de la tienda.

Ya no podía soportarlo, tantos cumplidos hacia que se me revolviera el estomago. Todo el día tenia que soportar a Ron diciéndole a Hermione lo bien que se veía, lo rica que le quedó la comida, y lo buena hechicera que era. Pero ya no más. Esperé hasta que las pisadas de Ron se internaran en el bosque y hable.

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno ¿no?- Dije levantándome de mi asiento con aspecto molesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- Perdona a Ron de una buena vez para que deje de estar como un perrito faldero detras de ti- Dije para después voltearme y dirigirme hacia la salida de la tienda.

-No puedo perdonarlo ahora Harry- Dijo con tono resignado.

-¿A si? y ¿Por qué no?- Pregunté sin voltear a verla.

- Porque si lo perdono… buscará en mi algo que ya no puedo ofrecerle- Respondió haciendo que me volteara para observarla.

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunté mirándola a los ojos mientras me acercaba unos pasos en su dirección.

- Amor – Me respondió sin perder el contacto visual. Yo seguía avanzando a paso lento.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté anhelante a unos metros de ella.

-¿Por qué que?- Preguntó teniéndome frente a ella.

-¿Por qué ya no puedes ofrecérselo?- Dije sin dejar de mirarla a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Creo que tu sabes la respuesta- Finalizó acortando la distancia.

Nuestros labios casi se tocaban…Hasta que el sonido del cierre de la tienda se escuchó haciendo que nos separáramos abruptamente y con los nervios de punta.

Un Ron cargado de leña hasta la cabeza entró en la tienda, rápidamente acudí a ayudarlo con la carga, dejando a una Hermione nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Deja te ayudo.

-No , déjalo yo puedo solo compañero- Dijo Ron y haciendo gala del sus habilidades de equilibrio se dirigió al calentador en donde Hermione se encontraba. Echó unos troncos al suelo y algunos a la caldera.

Después de avivar el fuego del calentador Ron dirigió su vista a Hermione que seguía parada junto a éste.

-A que ahora no hay tanto frío ¿he?- Preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione, quien solo lo volteó a ver y con nerviosismo asintió para después retirarse a su sector de la tienda en donde dormía.

Escuchamos sus pasos alejarse un poco, haciendo que Ron se parara sonriendo.

Se acercó a mí y con voz baja me dijo- Viste, me respondió, no como yo quisiera pero creo que estoy haciendo meritos- Dijo emocionado mientras me palmeaba la espalda- Si sigo así el enojo se le va a pasar ya verás- Hizo una pausa para examinarme- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?, te ves algo frustrado- Puntualizó al ver mi actitud.

-Los Horrocrux ya sabes- Dije intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Deberías descansar, yo hago la guardia- Finalizo para después dirigirse hacia afuera.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder. El cansancio se hizo presente en mí como un enorme peso, así que decidí hacerle caso a Ron, me dirigí a mi cama y me recosté. No sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero lo que si sabía es que hoy dormiría con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios…**

**Les mando un abrazo y…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. MOMENTOS

**Hola a todos, primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por la enorme tardanza, las cosas en mi universidad se complicaron y tomando en cuenta que no tengo vacaciones de verano u.u los proyectos, las tareas y los examenes se juntaron, y se me hizo imposible dedicarle tiempo a la historia. También quiero agradecer por los magníficos comentarios que dejan (Un especial agradecimiento a****Maryel**** por su crítica constructiva sobre los cambios abruptos de primera a tercera persona, muchas gracias me ayudo bastante ) Sin mas preámbulos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

El invierno casi se acababa sin embargo las pistas que teníamos no apuntaban a ningún lado, a pesar de esta situación las cosas en la tienda continuaban con cierta normalidad, Ron seguía desplegando sus buenos modales ayudando a los requerimiento de Hermione, la cual no cedía en su enojo hacia nuestro pelirrojo amigo, sin embargo eso ya no era lo que me mantenía preocupado; algo mas ocupaba mi mente y afectaba mi concentración pues no había podido estar a solas con Hermione desde la interrupción de Ron en nuestra "charla".

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que la veía sentía una opresión en el pecho pues no poder abrazarla ni mucho menos besarla como en aquellos días me estaba matando, y recordaba con nostalgia aquellos inolvidables momentos que compartí con Hermione, momentos que ahora parecían tan lejanos en inalcanzables.

Lo había pensado por mucho rato y ya me había decidido a poner en práctica mi plan, ya que solo necesitaba un momento a solas con Hermione y eso implicaba no tener a Ron merodeando por la tienda al menos por un rato, no me gustaba engañar a mi compañero, pero era necesario para poder estar con ella sin tener que ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos,

Decidido me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí a la pequeña estancia que fungía como cocina, al cruzar la tienda vi a Hermione sentada leyendo con mucha concentración en las largas bancas del pequeño comedor, con una sonrisa entré a mi destino, me quedé unos momentos aparentando buscar algo para posteriormente salir.

Me dirigí a la litera en donde Ron se encontraba revisando la varita que le había quitado a un carroñero.

Me senté junto a él viendo como giraba entre sus dedos la varita de aspecto tosco y descuidado.

-Creo que es segura para que la uses- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia- Aunque es mejor que Hermione la revise, ya sabes ella es …más lista- Finalizó en un tono más alto para que nuestra compañera escuchara claramente el cumplido.

Voltee a ver a mi compañero y haciendo gala de mis habilidades actorales, las cueles no sabía que poseía, posé mi mano en su hombro para captar su atención.

- Ahorita vengo voy al rio por agua, ya casi no nos queda -Dije en voz baja para que Hermione no escuchara palabra alguna- Y hoy me toca hacer la cena quiero sorprender a Hermione con una sopa, hace días que quiere comer una.

Me levanté de la cama y antes de siquiera ponerme la chaqueta Ron se paró con parsimonia, y con una palmada en el hombro dijo casi en un susurro- No te preocupes yo voy al rio, tu prepara todo lo demás.

Ron caminó hacia la entrada para después voltearse a ver a Hermione- Regreso en un rato con agua, ya casi no tenemos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la tienda.

Sus pasos se alejaron del campamento, me levanté y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia Hermione que se encontraba volteada guardando su libro en su mágico bolso.

-¿Que querías Harry?- Preguntó divertida sin darme la cara.

-No se dé que hablas- Le respondí haciéndome el despistado.

Hermione me volteó a ver y con su típico tono autosuficiente dijo-Harry…Hay una cubeta de agua en la cocina, así que si mandaste a Ron por mas, supuse que quieres algo.

Conecté mi mirada con la suya por unos intensos segundos mientras me acercaba a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia – Me descubriste- Dije para después posicionar una mis manos en su barbilla para acercarla a mí. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas.

-Siempre lo hago- Dijo sin apartar la mirada- Entonces – Suspiró-¿De qué querías hablar?- Finalizó en tono nervioso.

-¿Hablar? ¿Quien dijo que quería hablar?- Respondí en un susurro acortando la distancia que nos separaba para encontrarme son sus labios que me respondieron gustosos.

La abracé por la cintura mientras ella posicionaba una de sus manos en mi nuca mientras la otra se aferraba a mi camisa.

Nuestros labios se compaginaban a la perfección en una danza interminable, se sentía tan bien estar con Hermione de esta manera otra vez.

El aire empezó a ser indispensable así que lentamente me aparté de sus labios viéndola aun con los ojos cerrados, acaricie su rostro mientras juntaba mi frente con la suya.

-Entonces- Dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada- ¿Qué clase de sopa me vas a preparar?- Preguntó con curiosidad posando su dulce mirada chocolate en la mia.

La miré extrañado, se suponía que la plática que mantuve con Ron había sido un secreto,

-La que gustes- Dije acercándome a besarla de nuevo, cuando súbitamente y con poca delicadeza Hermione me empujó hacia el otro extremo del comedor.

La miré extrañado y con voz afectada le pregunte -¿Por qué hi..?.

-¿Por qué que?- Preguntó Ron que acababa de entrar con una cubeta con agua, no lo había escuchado venir, por suerte mi "amiga" si lo hizo.

Mi cerebro trabajaba al mil para pensar en una buena excusa, hasta que Hermione habló.

-¿Qué por qué quiero ir a la casa de los Lovegood?- Dijo Hermione en el tono molesto que usaba con Ron como ya era costumbre.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a casa de Luna?- Preguntó mi pelirrojo amigo.

- He…porque cree que ahí podemos encontrar el significado de un símbolo que encontró en el libro que Dumbledore le regaló- Respondí rápidamente intentando que mi voz no delatara mi nerviosismo.

-Haa- Exclamó Ron con un aire perdido.

-No sabemos cómo es el siguiente Horrocrux ni dónde encontrarlo, pero creo que ese símbolo tiene alguna relación con lo que buscamos – Dijo Hermione con tono decidido- Por eso deberíamos ir a verlos, la información que el padre de luna pueda darnos nos puede ayudar.

-Si..si, yo opino igual- Exclamó Ron caminando hasta situarse junto a Hermione- Los que estén a favor de ir a visitar a los Lovegood - Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo en señal de votación.

Hermione solo lo miró sin expresión alguna, para después dirigirse al área en donde dormía, pero antes de que entrara se volteó para mirarnos.

-Si es que vamos a ir , primero que nada hay que tomar precauciones… No quiero que nos pase como en el valle de Godric -Finalizó para después entrar a su estancia.

Mientras yo hacía la cena le comenté a Ron todo sobre el símbolo que Hermione había descubierto, ya que él estaba más perdido que un hombre lobo en luna llena.

Ya entrada la noche todos comíamos muy animados la sopa que sorprendentemente me había quedado bastante rica. De vez en cuando mi mirada se conectaba con la de Hermione y aprovechaba para sonreírle, a lo que ella solo me respondía con una mirada brillante y una discreta sonrisa

Al acabar la cena me dispuse a prepararme para salir a hacer la guardia, después de ponerme mi chaqueta sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca, me voltee a ver al comedor y ahí estaba de nuevo Hermione, regalándome otra de sus sonrisas, le devolví el gesto sin demora, en eso estaba cuando otro extraño cosquilleo llamo mi atención, girando mi cabeza mi mirada se topó con la de Ron, que me miraba con un aire pensativo desde su litera.

-Bueno me voy a hacer la guardia- Dije un poco incomodo pues la mirada de Ron seguía posada en mi - Creo que deben ir a descansar, mañana hay que hacer los preparativos para la visita a la casa de los Lovegood.- Finalicé mas incomodo que antes.

-Si tienes razón… Buenas noches- Dijo Hermione dedicandome una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice para después entrar a su estancia.

-Bueno es mejor que empiece la guardia- Dije dirigiéndome a la entrada- Nos vemos mañana.

-Si… nos vemos mañana- Respondió Ron en un tono pensativo sub dejar de examinarme.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa de lado para después abandonar la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

**Eso es todo por ahora, ojala les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible (Si no es que antes me muero de una crisis nerviosa jeje) Dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que para mí es muy importante saber lo que opinan n.n **

**Otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza**

**Les mando un abrazo y…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	10. INCERTIDUMBRE

**Para todo aquellos que crean que morí, NO, NO MORÍ pero debería porque soy una horrible persona por tardar tanto y sé que pedir millones y millones de disculpas no serán suficientes, pero con la universidad y varios trabajitos que me han salido por ahí andaba muy ocupada y mi cerebro estaba más seco que una gárgola, pero en fin, ya son VACACIONES wiii y esta temporada se que habrá más tiempo para capítulos nuevos jujuju, y les sigo agradeciendo a aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me dan muchísimos ánimos.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Los preparativos para la visita a la casa de los Lovegood iban viento en popa

Junto con Hermione preparamos un plan para las precauciones, que nos ayudarían a mantenernos lo más seguros posibles, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Ron que recolectaba las provisiones.

A la mañana siguiente los preparativos ya estaban listos, la tienda ya estaba empacada y llevábamos las provisiones necesarias.

-Bueno, ya es todo- Dijo Hermione en tono calmado.

Dicho esto me acerque a ella con Ron siguiéndome los pasos; me situé a lado de mi amiga, mi pelirrojo amigo se colocó a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro, listo para aparecerse.

Sin pensarlo entrelacé mi mano con la de Hermione, ella al sentir el contacto volteo su rostro para regalarme una mirada brillante.

-¿Están listos?- Preguntó si dejar de mirarme.

-Si- Respondió Ron en voz queda, yo simplemente a modo de respuesta moví la cabeza, sin desconectar mi mirada con la de Hermione.

Segundos antes de la aparición, un apretón en el hombro me hizo girar el rostro y ultimo que vi fue a Ron que me dirigía una mirada, una mirada cargada de nerviosismo y al parecer otro sentimiento el cual creí percibir era… resentimiento; de momento el enorme tirón en el estomago me quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza para sustituirlos por el desagradable sentimiento de la aparición.

El fuerte impulso que sentí al tocar el suelo me hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con gotas de lluvia que caían inclementes sobre nosotros mojando nuestra ropa.

Con un hábil movimiento de nuestras varitas la lluvia dejó de caer encima de nosotros gracias a un hechizo impermeabilizante, para después poner manos a la obra en la preparación del campamento.

Ron y yo preparamos la tienda en un sepulcral silencio mientras Hermione ponía los hechizos de protección.

Posteriormente y ya con la tienda lista, nos dirigimos dentro para desayunar algo y prepararnos para las labores del día que incluía poner en marcha las jornadas de vigilancia.

En el transcurso de la mañana, yo ya no podía estar tranquilo, pues tenía los nervios de punta ya que Ron no se despegaba de mi lado ni un segundo y al parecer había dejado atrás el habito de hacer los trabajos de Hermione el mismo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo me pedía que lo acompañara, a sus turnos para vigilar la casa de los Lovegood.

Lo que restaba del día vigilamos casi obsesivamente la propiedad para detectar algún movimiento extraño, sin embargo lo único que vimos fue al padre de Luna saliendo dos veces para tomar aire y regar unas extrañas frutas levitantes, aunque esta tarea no tardaba mas de 5 min.

En nuestras guardias Ron platicaba de cosas triviales siempre manteniendo su mirada insistente sobre mí, y yo por otra parte ya me había resignado a no poder tener un tiempo a solas con Hermione, para poder ahora si hablar de una vez por todas sobre "nosotros".

Ya había acabado de cortar pedazos de queso para llevar a la larga noche de vigilancia y Hermione aun no regresaba de verificar los hechizos protectores, y eso me estaba preocupando, a cada 2 minutos volteaba mi cabeza hacia la salida de la tienda para ver si regresaba pero nada; mi corazón palpitaba angustiado por no saber porque tardaba tanto ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-Y entonces escuché a dos hombres hablar en el pub donde me quedé a dormir y decían sobre la humillante eliminación de los Chudley Cannons… 450 a 30 a ¡30!- balbuceó Ron exasperado mientras cortaba una hogaza de pan para llevar a la guardia.

-¿A si?- Le respondí automáticamente sin dejar de ver la entrada.

-¡Sí!, aun no puedo creerlo, estábamos tan cerca de pasar a la primera ronda del torneo de invierno – Exclamó Ron derrotado- ¡Hey! ¿Me estás haciendo caso?

Me voltee para encararlo, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra el cierre de la tienda se abrió dejando pasar a Hermione que cargaba unos nabos. Rápidamente me paré de mi asiento para recibirla y ayudarla con su cargamento.

-¿Dónde andabas? –Pregunté mientras le quitaba los nabos de las manos -Pensé… que te había pasado algo-Dije sin poder ocultar mi preocupación. Hermione me miró dulcemente y me respondió.

-Vi unos nabos de camino aquí y los recogí, pensé que podríamos usarlos para el desayuno.

-Magnífica idea- Exclamé sin dejar de verla, hasta que la voz de ronca de mi compañero nos sacó del trance.

-Será mejor que los pongas en la cocina- Dijo Ron en un apático tono de voz.

Parpadee por un segundo y dedicándole una última mirada a Hermione respondí

-Si tienes razón-y diciendo esto me voltee en dirección a la "cocina", topándome por un momento con Ron que rápidamente esquivó mi mirada para después pararse y dirigirse a la litera en donde dormíamos.

Entré a la cocina seguido por Hermione que empezó a empaquetar el pan y el queso que yo y Ron habíamos cortado para que comiéramos en nuestra larga vigilancia.

Después de que yo acomodara los nabos en una cajita, Hermione me dio los paquetes de pan con queso que había puesto en bolsas para los dos, para después salir de la cocina,

Al terminar de meter un termo lleno de agua en la bolsa junto con los paquetes me dirigí en dirección a las literas en donde Ron se encontraba sentado con la vista perdida en sus zapatos.

-Bueno ya es hora- Dije mientras me acercaba para tomar mi chaqueta- ¿Estás listo?- Le pregunté a Ron.

-¿Podrías ir tu esta vez?- Susurró Ron esquivando mi mirada- Me siento un poco mal, ¿Podrías hacerlo solo?

Mirándolo extrañado solo pude atinar a soltar un gruñido como afirmación para después caminar a paso lento a la salida de la tienda, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Ron.

Me detuve ante el cierre de la tienda para voltear a ver a Hermione que me veía entre extrañada y nerviosa; le dediqué una rápida sonrisa, para después abrir el cierre y salir hacia le fresca noche sintiendo una horrible sensación de opresión en el pecho.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ahora si digo que pronto estaré actualizando juju, dejen sus comentarios que como ya saben me encanta ver lo que opinan y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les mando un enorme abrazo a todos y de verdad deseo que se diviertan mucho en esta navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. **

**Cuídense y…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	11. REACCIONES

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí me encuentro actualizando pronto, espero que todos se encuentren bien y que se las estén pasando súper en estas vacaciones navideñas.**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejan aunque sea un pequeño comentario en cada capítulo, saben que me anima mucho ver lo que opinan.**

**En respuesta para "**_**Sara Potter Granger" **_**primero que nada gracias por comentar y segundo no tengo días fijos para actualizar, depende de las circunstancias y de mis tareas escolares .**

**Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

A cada paso que me alejaba de la tienda las palpitaciones de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez mas y la molesta sensación de opresión seguía persistente haciendo que me sintiera mareado, por suerte divisé el lugar escondido en donde hacíamos la vigilancia, y antes de poder caerme me senté en un tronco descansando mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

El fresco viento sopló en mi rostro, haciendo que mis turbados pensamientos se aclararan un poco, sin embargo en mi cabeza seguía rondando un único pensamiento, ¿Qué pasaría en la tienda durante mi ausencia?, diversas respuestas pasaron por mi cerebro, todas tan angustiantes para mí que hacían que mi nerviosismo aumentara, las imágenes de Hermione y Ron solos en la tienda hacia que mi sangre se helara. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta porque mi pelirrojo amigo había decidido no hacer la guardia conmigo y la excusa de no sentirse bien sonaba tan falsa como oro de leprechaun, ¿Había sido un plan de Ron para sacarme del medio?, el sentimiento de traición llenó mi mente, aunque fue apaciguado por un fuerte remordimiento pues yo mismo había engañado a Ron en ocasiones pasadas para tener un tiempo a solas con Hermione.

Si es que mi amigo se me había librado de mi ¿Qué querría hablar con Hermione?

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos paranoicos que me asechaban y no me dejaban concentrarme en mi tarea.

Miré hacia la casa de los Lovegood, observé de pies a cabeza la rara y anormal estructura, deteniéndome en una ventana del segundo piso donde la silueta del padre de luna se dibujaba en el vidrio, éste solo caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo contra su pecho una forma cuadrada que supuse era de madera y que aparentaba desde la distancia ser un portarretratos.

Durante nuestra vigilancia del día solo habíamos visto a Xenophilius Lovegood vagar por su casa y sus alrededores, pero sin notar el más mínimo rastro de Luna, lo que se me hacia extraño pues las vacaciones aun no acababan del todo ¿Habría regresado antes al colegio?, esta situación se me hizo extraña, pero no le tomé importancia pues habían un sinfín de explicaciones para ello, tal vez fue a pasar un tiempo con Ginny en la madriguera...

La sola mención de Ginny hizo que la culpa regresara a mí, aun recordaba el último beso que me dio como recordatorio de que ella me esperaría, pensar en eso ya no me causaba el nerviosismo y la felicidad de antes, ahora esos sentimientos eran sustituidos por culpa y remordimiento, la sola imagen de Ginny esperando mi regreso me atormentaba y me entristecía en sobre manera, solo pensar en el daño que le causaría hacia flaquear mis decisiones.

Incapaz de seguir pensando en eso, saque la bolsa de pan con queso que Hermione había envuelto, la angustia de no saber que estaría pasando en la tienda regresó, rápidamente le di un mordisco al pan aun con mis pensamientos acechándome, al parecer esa iba a ser una noche muy larga para mí y mis pensamientos.

La noche pasó fría como mi corazón, un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban en mi interior cansándome mentalmente.

Cuando mi reloj de muñeca marcó las 5 AM restregué mis manos contra mis ojos para después levantarme del tronco que había ocupado como asiento, me estiré para despertar mis engarrotados músculos y emprendí rápido el camino a la tienda. Unas leves gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre mí haciendo que apresurara el paso.

Un minuto después pude divisar la tienda aun con algunas lámparas encendidas, pude ver a Ron con un semblante preocupado que estaba sentado afuera de la tienda junto a nuestra improvisada fogata.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta que mi compañero pudo verme, para después levantarse de su lugar para recibirme con una discreta sonrisa.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco compañero, saldremos a las 8 AM- Me dijo en tono nervioso y áspero.

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza mientras entraba a la tienda, que estaba tranquila y silenciosa, turbada solo por el leve sonido de las gotas de lluvia. Caminé con cuidado apagando las lámparas en mi camino hasta mi litera, pude escuchar las pisadas de Ron alejándose y sin poder evitarlo posé mi mirada en el camino que daba hacia la "habitación" de Hermione, un suspiro silencioso salió de mí mientras me acostaba en la cama para después quedar profundamente dormido.

Un leve movimiento en mi pecho acompañado por una dulce voz y una fragancia conocida hizo que abriera lentamente mis ojos, para encontrarme con la mirada chocolate de Hermione que tenía los ojos algo hinchados enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras.

-Buenos días- Dije con voz adormilada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa.

-Buenos días- Respondió con voz nerviosa sin quitar su mano de mi pecho- Ya son las 7:30, en un rato más nos iremos- Sentencio esquivando mi mirada.-Te dejé el desayuno en la mesa- Finalizó separándose de mí.

Antes de que se volteara por completo tomé su mano, el simple contacto desató una agradable y conocida corriente eléctrica que despertó por completo mis sentidos. Sus ojos se posaron en nuestras manos unidas, viéndolas con una mirada discretamente anhelante.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté intentando buscar su mirada, la cual nunca dejó nuestras manos unidas.

-Si...- Respondió en un suspiro resignado y pensativo regalándome una pequeña caricia con sus dedos- Vístete rápido hay que terminar de empacar- Finalizó soltando mi mano rápidamente y sin mucha delicadeza para después salir a paso nervioso de la tienda.

Contrariado por su reacción me vestí lo más rápido que pude para después salir a la fresca mañana.

Empacamos rápido lo que nos faltaba, Ron charlaba conmigo reservadamente, mientras que Hermione se veía perturbada y pensativa, lo cual me mantenía preocupado, pero esperaba que después de la visita de hoy pudiera por fin hablar con ella a solas.

Caminamos en silencio y alertas hacia la casa de los Lovegood, la cual estaba adornada con excéntricos amuletos y plantas, las misma que habíamos visto flotar el día anterior, las cuales descubrí gracias a un letrero que eran ciruelas dirigibles.

Golpee la puerta, y después de escuchar movimiento desde dentro de la casa, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver a un Xenophilius Lovegood con un semblante nervioso. Rápidamente me presenté.

Después de un momento de reflexión, el señor Lovegood se apartó de la puerta para dejarnos el paso libre hacia el interior. Dejé pasar a Hermione primero seguida por Ron y por mí que sin más entramos a la casa esperando que esta visita pasara tranquila y sin contratiempos.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. En los próximos días estaré actualizando jujuju**

**Dejen sus comentarios, dudas o quejas jejeje todas son importantes para mí. Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Les mando un ENORME abrazo, cuídense mucho y…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**y…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	12. ATRAPADOS

**¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero desearles una Feliz navidad atrasada, espero que se la hayan pasado genial en estas fiestas en compañía de sus seres querido, dicho esto solo quiero darles las gracias a los magníficos comentarios que dejan en cada capítulo, de verdad me animan mucho, mil gracias.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí le dejo el capitulo. **

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

La visita a la casa da los Lovegood no fue lo que esperábamos, después de averiguar el significado del símbolo que resultó ser el de las reliquias de la muerte las cosas se salieron de control, el padre de Luna traicionándonos para recuperar a su hija ,carroñeros persiguiéndonos , Hermione hechizándome, la visión de Voledemort y Grindelwald; todo pasó tan rápido.

Nos trasladaron a la mansión de los Malfoy, en donde intentaron averiguar mi identidad, pero gracias al hechizo punzante que Hermione me lanzó en la persecución, se les hizo más difícil a los mortifagos presentes, entre ellos a los Malfoy y a Bellatrix identificarme, sin embargo la espada de Gryffindor llamó la atención de la ultima, haciendo que nos llevaran a Ron y a mi a los calabozos de la propiedad, dejando sola y desprotegida a Hermione ante Bellatrix que empezó a interrogarla bruscamente.

Ahora nos encontrábamos siendo arrastrados a las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, los gritos de Hermione retumbaban en las paredes y se mezclaban con los míos.

Nos lanzaron fuertemente en la celda, la desesperación me embargaba mientras los gritos de Hermione seguían sin cesar. Rápidamente me levanté gritando de nuevo.

-¡Malditos!…¡déjenla ir! – Gritaba yo mientras intentaba junto con Ron forzar la reja que nos mantenía presos- ¡Déjenla ir!- Volví a gritar desesperado.

Después de duros intentos Ron se alejó de la reja sentándose en el sucio suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Yo por otra parte continúe en el intento de derribar la reja, las manos me ardían por el esfuerzo, sin embargo y a pesar de mis arduos intentos los barrotes no cedían.

El simple pensamiento de lo que le podría estar haciendo Bellatrix Lestrange a Hermione me destrozaba en pedazos el alma, la culpa por haberla arrastrado hacia esta situación me carcomía, junto con el coraje por no haber podido protegerla.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y con mis manos sangrando me dejé caer derrotado con mi cabeza apoyada en los barrotes, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran libremente mi rostro, hundiéndome en la impotencia mientras los gritos de Hermione empezaban a aminorar.

En eso estaba hasta que la soñadora voz de Luna llamó mi atención.

-Hola Harry- Dijo moviendo levemente su mano en señal de saludo.

-Luna- Le respondí limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de mi rostro, manchando un poco mi cara con la sangre que emanaba de mis manos.

-Estas sangrando- Exclamó preocupada mientras caminaba hacia m,í y arrancando un pedazo de tela de su roída chamarra me vendó las manos con cuidado. La voz ronca de Ron retumbó en la mazmorra.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Preguntó Ron haciendo que mi mirada se posara en los dos individuos que se mantenían en segundo plano, ocultos en las sombras. La luz proveniente del Desiluminador reveló a aquellas sombras, eran Ollivander el vendedor de varitas y un duende de Gringotts que respondía al nombre de Griphook.

-Nos han capturado al igual que a ustedes-Dijo Ollivander con voz cansada- Ya hemos visto toda la mazmorra y no hay manera de salir, está encantada, todo esfuerzo es inútil - Finalizó mirando mis manos heridas.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, en ese momento recordé el raro pedazo de espejo roto que Sirius me había dado, el cual guardaba en mi pantalón y que reflejaba a un hombre con una intensa mirada azul y prominente barba blanca.

Tomé el espejo en mis manos y lo miré, unos ojos me devolvieron el reflejo- Ayúdanos-Dije en un susurro mirándolo intensamente.

El sonido de la reja nos alertó de la llegada de alguien más, rápidamente oculté el espejo de la mirada de Colagusano, que entró amenazadoramente con su varita en mano.

-Tú…duende- Exclamó agitando su varita en dirección a su objetivo- Ven conmigo.

Tan pronto como sus pisadas se alejaron, un sonido de aparición me hizo voltear a ver.

-Dobby- Dije sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente a él.

-Dobby vino a ayudar a Harry Potter- Chilló con alegría- Dobby siempre ayudará Harry Potter.

-¿Puedes aparecerte dentro y fuera de la mansión?- Pregunté ilusionado.

-Claro, soy un elfo- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Podrías sacar a Luna y al señor Ollivander?-Pregunté, pero antes de que Dobby me respondiera Ron habló.

-Llévalos al refugio- Dijo Ron para posteriormente explicarle a Dobby su ubicación exacta.

-Regresaré en 10 segundos- Exclamó Dobby para después agarrar a Ollivander y a Luna por las manos.

El sonido de la desaparición se hizo presente, seguido por pasos afuera de la reja, Ron y yo nos escondimos en una columna, evitando que Colagusano nos viera, éste al ver que no había nadie en la mazmorra entró a ella apresurado y con su varita en alto, hasta que un potente hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y nos dirigimos a la entrada no sin antes quitarle la varita a Colagusano.

Caminamos rápidamente por los lúgubres pasillos hasta que divisamos la amplia escalera que daba a una habitación en donde se escuchaba a Bellatrix gritándole a Griphook. El cuerpo de un carroñero yacía en las escaleras, Ron le quitó la varita del bolsillo y siguió caminando a mi lado.

Me acerqué un poco más a las escaleras y la pude ver, mi corazón se detuvo y las lagrimas volvieron a acumularse en mis ojos, ahí estaba ella tirada en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

El suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar que indicaba que estaba con vida hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir, pude ver la horrible marca en su brazo que decía en letras dobladas y ensangrentadas "Sangre Sucia", la rabia recorrió mis venas.

-¡No has hecho tu trabajo!- Exclamó la Mortifaga – Considérate con suerte… Duende –Sentenció con desprecio para volverse y caminar hacia Hermione.-No podemos decir lo mismo de ella – Dicho esto apuntó su varita hacia mi amiga.

Sin poder contenerme más la furia se apoderó de mí, salí de mi escondite con la varita de Pettigrew en alto.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Grité lanzando hechizo tras hechizo.

Bellatrix se vio impulsada hacia atrás, las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, los Malfoy contraatacaban sin piedad, voltee mi rostro al suelo donde mi amiga estaba recostada, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Alto!- El grito de Bellatrix retumbo en las paredes, mi respiración se aceleró al ver que tenia a Hermione agarrada, amenazándola sobre la garganta con su varita convertida en daga - Tiren sus varitas…¡Tírenlas!- Finalizó apretando el agarre sobre mi amiga.

Rápidamente aventé la varita al suelo seguido por Ron. Draco Malfoy se acercó a nosotros agarrando las varitas con aire temeroso.

-Pero que…tenemos…aquí- Dijo la mortifaga en tono burlón sin separar ni un momento la daga del cuello de Hermione la cual sollozaba silenciosamente mientras le empezaba a salir un ligero hilo de sangre causado por la presión del arma- Harry Potter, de nuevo, tan guapo como siempre- Finalizó sarcástica.

Podía sentir como los efectos del hechizo punzante que Hermione me había lanzado se desvanecían gradualmente hasta dejar mi rostro intacto.

-Suéltala- Dije en un gruñido con los dientes apretados.

-No estás en posición para pedir eso…querido-Respondió Bellatrix con su voz desquiciada- Llámalo Lucius, llama…al señor tenebroso-Dijo sin aparter la vista de mi.

Dicho esto Lucius Malfoy se aproximó al centro de la habitación, levantándose la manga izquierda de su traje, dejando ver la negra y brillante marca tenebrosa; posicionó su mano derecha encima de la marca, pero antes de poder hacer nada un sonido agudo proveniente del techo llamó la atención de todos.

Era Dobby trepado en el enorme candelabro que se encontraba encima de Bellatrix y Hermione.

-¿Qué…qué está haciendo ese elfo?- Preguntó Bellatrix con tono agudo.

La respuesta llegó pronto cuando el candelabro calló, haciendo que la mortifaga se moviera para atrás empujando a Hermione en el proceso. Rápidamente me acerqué atrapando a mi amiga entre mis brazos alejándola del candelabro que se estrelló aparatosamente en el suelo.

Un hechizo dirigido a Lucius Malfoy y proveniente de atrás mío llamó mi atención, Dobby estaba parado en una mesa junto a la pared de la habitación, Griphook ya se encontraba con él, sin pensarlo ayudé a Hermione a llegar junto al elfo, mientras Ron se acercaba con las varitas que le había quitado a Draco.

-¡Maldito elfo!, pudiste haberme matado- Gritó Bellatrix con voz chillona.

-Dobby no quiso matar, solo…herir de gravedad- Respondió Dobby inocentemente para después y con un chasquido de sus dedos desarmar a la madre de Draco quien lo miro ofendida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle su varita a una bruja?- Exclamó Bellatrix - ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

-Dobby no tiene amo, Dobby es un elfo libre y ha venido a ayudar a sus amigos- Finalizó el elfo estirando sus brazos de manera que todos rápidamente lo agarramos para después sentir un jalón en el estomago. Lo último que vi fue a Bellatrix lanzándonos su varita convertida en daga.

La luz solar segó mis ojos por unos instantes, me incorporé apoyando mis manos improvisadamente vendadas en la suave arena mojada que se impregnaba en mi ropa.

Ayudé a levantarse a Hermione que permanecía a mi lado aun con su rostro pálido y de aspecto atemorizado.

-Hermione…¿Estas bien?- Pregunté agarrando su rostro entre mis manos y analizando su mirada pude ver que parecía más perturbada que nunca.

-Harry- Escuché decir a Ron que se encontraba unos metros adelante viendo fijamente hacia atrás mío, me voltee siguiendo la mirada de Ron que se posaba en un bulto pequeño tirado en la arena, un bulto al que reconocí como Dobby.

-Harry Potter- Escuché en un susurro proveniente del elfo.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia el arrodillándome a su lado para ponerlo boca arriba y cargarlo en mi regazo, pude ver la daga clavada en su frágil cuerpo, con cuidado le saqué el arma de su estomago manchado en sangre. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos humedeciendo mi rostro.

-Dobby, calma...- Dije en voz entrecortada - Aguanta, te vamos a curar- Finalicé entre sollozos intentando levantarme con él en mis brazos para ir a buscar ayuda. Hasta que un suave tirón en mi chaqueta me hizo volver a sentarme y mirar de nuevo a mi amigo elfo.

-Qué bonito lugar es aquí- Escuché decir a Dobby en voz baja y cansada- Es un bonito lugar… para…estar…con amigos- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Lo es Dobby…lo es- Respondí con voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Dobby está feliz… feliz…de estar…con…sus amigos…-Susurró en un suspiro. Su mirada se apagó lentamente dejando su cuerpo inmóvil.

Las lágrimas me salían sin control mientras sostenía el inerte cuerpo de Dobby entre mis brazos, lentamente unas manos me ayudaron a levantarme de la arena, era Hermione con su mirada cristalina y triste. Me terminé de incorporar y pude ver a Ron parado a espaldas de mi amiga.

-Quiero…enterrarlo...- Dije entre lágrimas – De la manera propia…sin magia- Finalicé para después emprender el camino hacia "el refugio" donde nos prepararíamos para enterrar a mi buen amigo, el cual había sido otra víctima de esta horrible guerra que precia empeorar a cada minuto, una guerra que yo aun no sabía si tendría la fuerza para poder enfrentar.

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias que me animan a seguir con esta historia, y para aquellos que se lo preguntan, si, en el próximo capítulo se develará la conversación de Ron y Hermione. **

**Sin más me despido, les mando un abrazo, cuídense y…**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Nota: Puse la escena de Dobby como la película porque se me hizo la mejor frase de el pequeño elfo, defendiendo sus derecho de libertad jeje. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	13. PLANES

**¡Hola! Primero que nada Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado jeje en fin Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero no haber tardado tanto. **

**Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que ponen el fic en sus favoritos, alertas y en especial los que dejan sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue adelante mil gracias, bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro mientras caminaba hacia el llamado "refugio" en donde vivían los recién casados Bill y Fleur, según Ron me había informado. Dimos una breve explicación sobre lo sucedido a los anfitriones de la casa, para posteriormente pedir unas palas y emprender Ron y yo el camino hacia la playa. Hermione y Luna se encargarían de preparar el cuerpo de Dobby

Buscamos un lugar adecuado, justo arriba de una elevación de arena en donde se tenía plena visión del "refugio" y del mar, subí por un improvisado sendero mientras arrastraba la pala que sostenía en mis manos aun vendadas, al llegar al punto más alto de la elevación, voltee a ver la preciosa vista mientras secaba mis lagrimas. Escuché los pasos de Ron atrás mío, respiré profundo y empecé con la labor de cavar.

Después de un rato de sacar arena y lograr crear una pequeña fosa, me retiré del lugar en dirección a la casa dejando a Ron en la elevación, ya que estaba haciendo un recorte a una piedra de tamaño prominente, la cual fungiría como lapida.

Llegué a la entrada del "refugio" en donde Fleur me abrió la puerta dedicándome una triste sonrisa, sin decir nada entré a la sala de la propiedad en donde Hermione y Luna se encontraban esperando junto a un bultito blanco que descansaba en un sillón.

-Todo está listo- Dije en voz apagada mientras me acercaba al cuerpo de mi amigo, que estaba envuelto entre mantas blancas y lo cargué entre mis brazos, para después salir de la casa seguido por Hermione y Luna que llevaban una bolsa con diversos objetos dentro.

La fresca brisa golpeó mi rostro haciéndome temblar mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña elevación en la playa, lugar en donde descansaría mi fiel amigo Dobby. El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Hermione y los suspiros de Luna.

Subimos por el sendero y pude divisar a Ron agachado acomodando la piedra que había cortado y que ahora tenía una forma rectangular. Cuidadosamente y con la ayuda de Hermione, que aun seguía muy pálida y con aspecto agotado, acomodamos el cuerpo de Dobby en la pequeña fosa.

Luna sacó los objetos de su bolsa que consistían en un par de calcetines, unos pequeños tenis y un sobrero tejido para posteriormente y ayudada por Ron ponerlos dentro junto con Dobby. Entre los cuatro rellenamos con mucho cuidado la fosa con arena.

Me paré enfrente de la tumba y con un movimiento de mi varita lancé un hechizo grabando la piedra que Ron había recortado.

-"Aquí descansa Dobby, un elfo libre"-Leyó Luna en voz alta.

Después de un rato nos retiramos del lugar.

Entramos a la casa en silencio, Hermione subió a una habitación de la planta alta junto con Luna, no pude evitar sentir la urgencia de ir hacia Hermione, abrazarla y llorar hasta el cansancio, sin embargo no podía, tenía que mantenerme entero y concentrado, sabía que Voldemort nos llevaba ventaja y esta sería aún mayor, cuando al anochecer encontrara la varita de saúco que descansaba junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Ron y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Bill haciendo la cena.

-Fleur fue a llevarles comida a Hermione y Luna, y a revisar a Ollivander- Dijo Bill mientras nos daba un poco de comida, la cual recibimos gustoso, hacia horas que no probábamos bocado.- El duende se encuentra bien, tan solo un rasguño en la cara.

-Necesitamos hablar con Ollivander, es importante que nos diga lo que sabe- Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo del fresco jugo de naranja que Bill había servido.

Por un rato comimos en silencio que solo era perturbado por el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con la playa.

El sonido de unos paso nos alertaron de que alguien se acercaba haciendo que dejáramos de comer, Fleur ingresó a la cocina cargada con varios platos y material de curación

-Pueden ir a verlo- Dijo Fleur refiriéndose al anciano mago mientras asentaba la charola que cargaba- Esta débil pero lucido- Finalizó Fleur sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Y Hermione?- Pregunte apresurado-¿Podemos ir a verla también?

-Ella se encuentra descansando- Respondió Fleur sacando los materiales de curación- Está algo lastimada, pero va a estar bien, por ahora hay que dejarla reponerse- Declaró mientras tomaba mis manos y empezaba a retirar las sucias e improvisadas vendas.

Cuando mis manos se vieron curadas le di las gracias a Fleur y me levanté junto con Ron para ir a ver a Ollivander, no sin antes agarrar las varitas que habíamos obtenido en la mansión Malfoy, las cuales necesitábamos que el comerciante de varitas las verificará e identificara.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la parte superior de la casa, hasta dar con una puerta la cual toqué para alertar de nuestra llegada.

-Pase- Escuché decir a Ollivander con voz cansada. Entramos en la habitación cerrando la puerta a nuestro paso.

Durante nuestra estadía en el cuarto donde se encontraba el anciano comerciante de varitas, nos dedicamos a interrogarle sobre las varitas que conseguimos, los acontecimientos recientes en la mansión Malfoy y la información que les dio a los mortifagos, específicamente la información que le dio a Voldemort sobre las reliquias de la muerte, en especial sobre la varita de saúco.

Al finalizar nuestro hostigoso interrogatorio nos dirigimos a la puerta para salir.

-Señor Potter-Dijo Ollivander respirando lentamente- si la varita de saúco existe…

-Existe y Voldemort la conseguirá esta misma noche – Contesté con seriedad.

-Entonces… me temo, que usted no tiene oportunidad contra "el"- Dijo en tono resignado.

-Eso lo veremos- Dije en tono seguro aunque por dentro dudara enormemente de mi declaración.

Salimos de la habitación para después dirigirnos a la puerta del cuarto de alado en el cual entramos después de tocar.

El interrogatorio con Griphook resulto ser un poco más denso, pues el duende se mantenía a la defensiva en sus respuestas, sin embargo nos contó información importante sobre la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, en la cual suponíamos que se encontraba el siguiente Horrocruxe.

Después de una discusión y negociación convencimos al duende que nos ayudara a entrar a dicha bóveda, a cambio de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, para posteriormente idear un plan que pondríamos en práctica a la mañana siguiente, en el cual necesitábamos la ayuda de Hermione.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- Le pregunté a Griphook tendiéndole la mano la cual aceptó estrechándola.

-Un trato es- Respondió el duende al soltar mi mano- En cuanto al plan, todo debe ser preciso, empezando por la impostora- Dijo mientras tomaba algo de la bolsa de su chaleco que resultó ser un delgado cabello rizado tan negro como la noche- De Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Estás seguro que es de Bellatrix?-Pregunté tomando el cabello. La mirada decidida del duende respondió mi pregunta.

-Úsenlo con cuidado- Finalizo Griphook con severidad.

Dicho esto me paré del asiento en donde estaba, y salí del cuarto seguido por Ron.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y nos dirigimos a la cocina para comunicarle a Bill y Fleur las noticias y entregarles el cabello, que echarían a una poción multijugos que tenían preparada por si acaso.

Salimos de la cocina y me senté en el sillón más cercano a las escaleras pensando en la información que acababa de obtener y en los planes que teníamos para mañana, mientras Ron se sentaba en otro sillón frente a mí

Los pasos en las escaleras me hicieron voltear el rostro para ver a Luna bajar con mirada cansada.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- Pregunté rápidamente en tono preocupado mientras Ron y yo nos levantábamos de nuestros lugares.

-Está bien- Respondió Luna con su típico tono soñador.

-¿Ya despertó? ¿Podemos ir a verla?- Cuestionó Ron con la misma preocupación.

Luna volteando su rostro hacia mí, como evitando que Ron viera su expresión.

-No, aun sigue…descansando-Finalizó mi compañera conectando sus ojos con los míos, como si me tratara de decirme algo con su mirada.

-Ustedes también deberían descansar- Dijo Luna sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, entonces lo entendí. Hermione estaba despierta y al parecer Luna creía que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sin planearlo se me había presentado el momento a solas que yo tanto había estado buscando.

Luna se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraba Fleur y Bill, Ron simplemente se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón para quedar dormido casi al instante. No podía perder mi oportunidad.

En el momento en los ronquidos de mi compañero se hicieron presentes me levanté en dirección a la planta alta.

Abrí lenta y silenciosamente la puerta, la pude ver parada frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación, entré y me acerqué sigilosamente hacia ella hasta quedar cerca de su cuerpo, ella parecía no haber notado mi presencia a pesar de la cercanía.

Su olor tan peculiar invadió mis sentido dándome una sensación de tranquilidad, lentamente apoyé mi frente en su cabello aspirando su aroma profundamente, pude sentir como se sorprendía al notar mi presencia para después suspirar, rodee su cintura son mis manos, pegándome más a su cuerpo en un abrazo necesitado.

La sentí deshacer mi abrazo para encararme, nuestros rostros casi se tocaban, pude ver su mirada llorosa que reflejaba muchos sentimientos encontrados. Con mi mano acaricié su rostro haciéndola temblar bajo mis dedos.

Sin poder contenerme junté mis labios con los suyos, en un beso suave y delicado, sin embargo las lagrimas de su rostro se hicieron presentes, en ese momento ella se separó un poco de mi, casi con dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté en un susurro.- ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunté de nuevo acariciando su rostro una vez más- ¿Es por lo que te hicieron?- Finalicé con cierto enojo.

Suspirando me miró a los ojos y con un susurro respondió.

-No lloro por lo que me hicieron…-dijo tocando mi rostro- Lloro por lo que estoy a punto de hacer

.

**MUAHAHAHA soy mala…eso es todo por hoy, pero no desesperen que ya tengo en proceso el siguiente capítulo, así que espérenlo pronto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, dudas o criticas, les mando un abrazo, se cuidan y…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D: Este capítulo estaba pensado para develar el misterio de la plática de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo se me presentaron algunos problemillas, pero no se enojen, el siguiente es un capitulo totalmente dedicado a ese tema, espérenlo pronto. Nos leemos luego.**


	14. SACRIFICIOS

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**He regresado, una vez más con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten mucho. Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que ponen el fic en sus favoritos, alertas y en especial los que dejan sus comentarios, saben que gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue adelante mil gracias.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

_Suspirando me miró a la cara y con un susurro respondió._

_-No lloro por lo que me hicieron…-Dijo tocando mi rostro- Lloro por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

-¿Qué?-Pregunté extrañado.- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Sentí el miedo recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Hermione se separó de mí caminando a la pared que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-No podemos seguir con esto Harry- Dijo dándome la espalda, podía escuchar sus silenciosos sollozos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté temeroso esperando que no fuera lo que yo pensaba.

-A… -Suspiró volteándose para encararme- A… nosotros Harry- Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos de nuevo y verme directamente a los ojos- A esto que tenemos…siendo…más que amigos.- Finalizó agachando la mirada. Sentí como mi corazón se volvía pesado, tan pesado que me empezaba a asfixiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por…? No, no pero tu…tu- Los nervios no me dejaban hablar correctamente, sin embargo suspiré controlando mi respiración- Tu… me dijiste… en la tienda…en…el Valle de Godric… me dijiste que ya no me veías como…un simple amigo.

Me acerqué unos pasos a ella que seguía viendo al suelo.

-Todo lo que me dijiste… ¿Acaso… acaso solo fueron palabras vacías Hermione?- Acusé con tristeza. Hermione levantó rápidamente su rostro mirándome fijamente con ojos vidriosos.

-No Harry…todo lo que te dije… lo sentía- Dijo sin apartar la mirada- y aun lo siento.

Aun mas confundido pregunté- Entonces… porque quier…-En ese momento lo entendí, una punzada de celos se presentó en mi- ¿Qué te dijo?-Solté con voz irritada y el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que habl…?

-En la tienda, la noche que me fui a vigilar a los Lovegood… - Interrumpí poco cortes- ¿Qué te dijo Ron, Hermione?- Sentencié mientras me acercaba otro paso.

Suspirando Hermione caminó hacia la otra ventana de la habitación, mirando hacia la playa nublada que anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

-Me dijo… que sentía mucho habernos dejado, que me había extrañado como un desquiciado- Dijo con tristeza, mientras la culpa se situaba en mi pecho- Que esperaba que lo perdonara para que…retomáramos lo que habíamos dejado, y que… que él…me amaba- Finalizó con dolor mezclado con culpa.

Bajé mi rostro, me sentía miserable por haber traicionado a mi amigo, sin embargo Hermione no se detuvo.

-y también me dijo que… que está agradecido contigo- Alcé mi mirada hacia ella que seguía dándome la espalda- Por haberme mantenido a salvo el tiempo que se fue…y… que Ginny…- Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al oír el nombre de la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Lentamente Hermione se volteo hacia mí, conectando su mirada con la mía mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro-…y que Ginny se pondrá muy contenta al saber que…- Sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada para después volver a situarla en mi- Al saber que el amor de su vida regresaría a su lado- Finalizó entre lagrimas, en ese momento la culpa me abrumó, dejándome sin aliento.

Me sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, y sentía que Hermione se sentía igual que yo.

-Ves por qué no podemos seguir con… sea lo que sea que mantenemos- Dijo acercándose un poco a mi- No puedo… no podemos traicionarlos así.

- Pero…¿Lo que sentimos?-Pregunte en tono débil y nada decidido mientras me acercaba a ella.-¿Tu que sientes por mi Hermione?-Pregunté anhelante.

-Yo…no se...-Respondió divagando por un momento- Yo… No hagas las cosas más difíciles Harry- Dijo mirándome suplicante.

-Dime…por favor-La miré con más insistencia obligándola a que me respondiera.

- Yo … siento que – Tocó suavemente mi rostro con sus dedos- que mi corazón se detiene cada vez que estoy cerca de ti… que…me muero de nervios cuando no te tengo a mi lado y… también…siento mis piernas flaquean cada vez…que me besas.- Finalizó rosando mis labios con sus dedos.

La miré intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida haciéndole saber que sentía lo mismo, sin embargo la vi voltearse de nuevo para ver la ventana con aire melancólico.

-Pero… aun así no puedo Harry- Dijo con voz entrecortada -No te has puesto a pensar en el daño que le ocasionaríamos a Ron y a…Ginny.-sentencio con dificultad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el enorme peso de la culpa y la traición colocándose en mi pecho, haciendo que me sintiera la persona más despreciable del planeta.

-Claro que lo he pensado- Dije en voz culpable y dolida.- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Que pretenda que nada ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Qué finja que no siento nada por ti?-Pregunté alterado.

-¡Sí!… Harry… eso es lo que quiero – Me respondió encarándome- Por qué no… no quiero ser yo la que haga sufrir a las personas que quiero-Me miró con culpa- Y se que tu tampoco quieres eso.

Estaba en lo correcto, yo no quería herir a nadie y sabia que esto que sentía por Hermione, esto que habíamos mantenido en secreto era algo que destruiría la confianza y la amistad que teníamos con Ron y Ginny, que podríamos perderlos para siempre, no solo a ellos si no que también a la familia Weasley aquella que me había acogido con los brazos abiertos, aquella que podía llamar como mi familia también, y perderlos era un precio muy alto que tendiéramos que pagar si continuábamos con lo que teníamos Hermione y yo.

Miré al suelo con tristeza, sabía que tenía que dejar ir esto que sentía, tenía que sacrificarme por el bienestar y felicidad de los demás

-¿Entonces?- Pregunté intentando inútilmente de contener las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-No podemos decirle nada a nadie -Dijo tristemente acercándose a mí, pude ver sus pestañas humedecidas por sus lágrimas -No podemos decir sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros- Susurró tocando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas que caían lentamente.- No podemos decir sobre lo…que…sentimos.- Finalizó acercando sus labios a los míos para unirnos con un beso, un beso de despedida cargado de tristeza y melancolía.

Nos separamos el uno del otro conectando nuestras miradas.

-Tenemos que dejar ir esto Harry, aunque no sea fácil- Susurró tristemente Hermione mientras se separaba de mí en dirección a la puerta- Luna me está esperando en la cocina.- Dijo limpiándose el rostro.- Adiós Harry.

Y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso, en ese momento mis lágrimas salieron sin control, sin poder evitarlo me deslicé contra la pared hacia el suelo, dejándome llevar por las emociones, me sentía tan triste y deprimido que si en ese momento Voldemort hubiera entrado en la habitación para matarme, yo no hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias que me animan a tanto a escribir. **

**Sin más me despido.**

**Les mando un abrazo, cuídense y…**

**Nos leemos luego. **

**Nota: Lamentablemente ya entré de nuevo a la universidad, por lo que será difícil actualizar tan rápido como lo he estado haciendo en estas vacaciones, sin embargo haré todo lo posible por tener listo el siguiente episodio lo más rápido posible. Nos leemos luego **


	15. DIFICULTADES

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada debo decir MIL DISCULPAS, me siento terrible por no haber continuado con la historia en los pasados meses, pero las cosas se me juntaron demasiado y no pude tener un tiempo para escribir u.u, espero que aun sigan ustedes aquí leyendo y comentando esta historia. **

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que me enviaron un mensaje privado preguntarme si aun estaba viva, gracias de todo corazón n.n , también ****a todos aquellos que ponen el fic en sus favoritos, alertas y en especial los que dejan sus comentarios**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo, ****ya acercándonos al final.**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

La vida siempre me había puesto dificultades, tantas que sentía que ella se burlaba de mi desgracia, poniéndome obstáculos cada vez más grandes y disfrutando viéndome tropezar, sin embargo pocas veces había deseado con tantas fuerzas estar en los zapatos de otro, tener una vida como la de los demás y pasar tiempo con las personas que amaba sin dificultades, siendo un adolecente normal que eventualmente encontraría a su pareja ideal.

A pesar de mi suerte había pensado que la vida me había dado un respiro al menos en el amor poniéndome a Ginny en mi camino para mi felicidad… no sabía cuan equivocado estaba al ver que tan ciego había sido, al no haber notado que la persona que amaba, que me entendía y que me hacia feliz estaba justo a mi lado, lamentablemente, Ron si lo pudo ver y para mi mala suerte el descubrimiento me había llegado demasiado tarde.

El sonido de movimiento me despertó, abrí los ojos que estaban hinchados tras el llanto de la noche anterior.

Me levanté con pesar, pasando mis manos por mi rostro, apretando mis ojos para despertarme, me di cuenta que Ron ya no estaba en la habitación que Bill nos había asignado, así que me vestí con lentitud para después bajar las escaleras arrastrando los pies en dirección a la cocina,

Entré sin mucha ceremonia al salón en donde las voces de los habitantes de la casa llenaban el ambiente.

-Harry, por fin despertaste- Me dijo Ron mientras desayunaba y que ya estaba vestido con una túnica negra y la barba crecida gracias a un conjuro. – Siéntate hoy será un largo día.

Solo pude asentir a su invitación, sentándome a su lado, sintiendo como sus ojos se posaban en mi rostro analizándolo.

-No llores mas por Dobby compañero, el no hubiera querido que te sintieras así- Dijo Ron dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro.

Yo solo le pude regalar una discreta sonrisa para tranquilizara a mi compañero, que estaba preocupado creyendo que mi tristeza se debía a la muerte de mi amigo elfo, y aunque en parte así era, la principal grieta que lastimaba mi corazón era debido a la plática con Hermione la noche pasada, aquella plática en donde había renunciado a ella por la felicidad de nuestros más queridos amigos.

El sonido de pasos provenientes de las escaleras me hizo voltear, para ver a Fleur bajar, seguida por Hermione ya transformada en Bellatrix que estaba ataviada con un vestido negro, por un segundo me había engañado, alterando tontamente mis nervios al ver la imagen de tan despreciable persona, sin embargo al mirar a los ojos a la falsa Bella mi corazón se derritió al reconocer la dulce mirada de Hermione, a pesar de la poción multijigos.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Horrenda- Respondió Ron dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, la cual fue respondida por una más discreta por parte de Hermione.

Este simple acto me dolió en el pecho, aunque me obligue a no mostrar reacción, ya que debía acostumbrarme a ver a Hermione y a Ron juntos, aunque tenía que recordarme una y otra vez que esto era lo correcto.

-¿Y Luna?- Preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba la varita de Bellaxtrix en sus manos

- Regresó a Hogwards esta mañana, por la red flu- Respondió Bill para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

Todos nos miramos preocupados unos a otros, sabiendo que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer podría llevarnos a una muerte segura, después de todo el banco Gringotts no se había ganado su fama de "El lugar más seguro" por nada.

-Es hora de partir- Dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba mi plato casi intacto de comida en el fregadero.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, listos para partir al callejón Diagon, específicamente en una callejuela cerca de Gringotts

Caminamos en silencio hasta un montículo de arena cercano a la casa y nos detuvimos mirándonos nerviosamente, yo solo pude conectar mi mirada con la falsa Bella sintiéndome miserable por tener que orillarla a hacer esta mortífera hazaña.

-¿Todos están listos?- Pregunté, a lo que Ron y Hermione me respondieron con una asentimiento de cabeza.

Tomé la mano de Griphook y pude ver como Ron toma con rapidez la mano de Hermione que conecto su mirada con la mía una vez más, sin embargo yo la evadí para después sentir como Ron me tomaba del hombro para después aparecernos el callejón Diagon

Las calles eran lúgubres y vacías, nada parecido a aquella vez que entré por primera vez, aunque yo tampoco era actualmente el mismo niño de once años asombrado por el descubrimiento de un mundo nuevo.

-Madame Lestrange - Dijo en voz gruesa un mortífago que pasaba por la calle, haciendo que Griphook y yo nos escondiéramos en las sombras para no ser visto.

-Buenos días- Respondió inconscientemente Hermione ganándose una mirada extrañada del mortifago como consecuencia de su cortés saludo.

-¿Buenos días?- Preguntó Griphook en tono molesto después de que el mortífago se perdió de vista- Madame Lestrange nunca dice buenos días, si no quieres que nos descubran su actuación debe ser convincente- Finalizó en duende con voz cortante.

Hermione solo atinó a asentir nerviosamente, para después caminar en dirección al banco seguida por Ron.

-Vamos- Le dije a Griphook mientras me inclinaba para que él se pusiera a mis espaldas, para acto seguido ponernos la capa de invisibilidad y caminar hasta la entrada del banco, donde nos aguardaba una misión peligrosa que solo presagiaba un futuro lúgubre e incierto

El agua helada golpeó mi cuerpo al caer en el lago, y la imágenes dentro de la mente de Voldemort me entraron en mi visión, dejándome aturdido por un segundo, abrí mis ojos bajo el agua mientras contenía el aliento y la vi, Hermione estaba intentando nadar a la superficie, luchado contra su pesada vestimenta que no la dejaba avanzar, sin pensarlo nadé hacia ella y la tomé por la cintura pataleando para llegar a la superficie.

El aire entró en mis pulmones liberando la presión que sentía en mi cuerpo, apreté el agarre en la cintura de Hermione y procedí a nadar a la orilla la cual alcanzamos jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Ron llegó a nuestro lado segundos después, todos nos paramos para acto seguido empezar a quitarnos la ropa mojada que se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos.

-Lo sabe-Dije jadeante mientras me quitaba mi empapada camiseta- Voldemort sabe que donde estamos y que buscamos horrocruxes- Tomé un respiro para tranquilizarme- Está furioso, sorprendido y se dirige a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-Preguntó Ron imitando mis acciones.

-Vi en su mente y él en la mía -Respondí mientras acababa de vestirme

-No debes dejarlo entrar a tu mente Harry, es muy peligroso-Habló Hermione ya cambiada mientras se quitaba la toalla que usó para tapar su cuerpo de nuestra visión.

-Lo sé- Dije conectando mi mirada con la de ella. Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, hasta que Ron habló.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Ir a Hogwarts, ahí está el siguiente horrocrux, Voldemort va a protegerlo.

-Si será lo mejor ir a avisarles, antes de que los agarren desprevenidos-Finalizó Ron

Sin perder tiempo tomé la mano de Ron y después la de Hermione, la cual me hizo temblar con el simple contacto de nuestras manos, el cual tuve que dejar atrás para concentrarme en la aparición.

La sensación en el estomago me hizo abrir los ojos, vi a mi alrededor, las calles de Hogsmeade se veían sombrías con la inminente caída de noche sobre el pueblo, nos apresuramos a escondernos, los mortifagos empezaban a merodear por esa zona.

-¡ALTO AHI!- Escuché gritar a uno mientras las pisadas se acercaban a donde estábamos, los tres corrimos por las calles del pueblo, escapando de nuestros persecutores.

Corrimos calle abajo a toda prisa, mientras sentíamos el ambiente ponerse abrumadoramente frio. Las sombras de los dementores se hicieron notar en las paredes, nos alcanzarían de un momento a otro. Sin dudarlo levante mi varita y conjuré mi patronus el cual alejó a los dementores, dándonos tiempo para refugiarnos detrás de unas carretas apiladas en la calle.

-Es un ciervo- Escuchamos decir a un mortifago. Solo atiné a cerrar lo los ojos maldiciéndome internamente, habían reconocido mi patronus.

-¡ES POTTER! – Gritó otro con voz severa, mientras más pisadas se unían a la persecución.

Escapamos por una calle lateral con los mortifagos pisándonos los talones, los escuchábamos acercarse a gran velocidad.

-Aquí Potter- Dijo una voz proveniente de un callejón totalmente oscuro, solo iluminado tenuemente por una luz que se colaba de una puerta entre abierta, sujetada por un sombrío hombre de prominente barba, sin pensarlo dos veces entramos en el callejón, rápidamente el individuo nos dejó pasar para después cerrar la puerta a su paso.

Entramos en la austera estancia en donde nos encontramos con el cuadro de una bella joven que nos miraba curiosa.

-Wow- Exclamó Ron- Por un momento creí haber visto a…

- Dumbledore-Interrumpió Hermione que respiraba lentamente para recuperarse de la carrera, mientras inspeccionaba la estancia con la mirada.

La voz de aquel hombre se escucho proveniente de la parte de arriba, parecía que discutía con lo que deduje eran los mortifagos que nos habían perseguido.

Me senté en una de las sillas del salón para recuperar el aliento, un dolor punzante en mi pierna me hizo mirar a mis bolsillos de mi pantalón, en donde guardaba el pedazo de espejo de Sirius; Los saqué y lo miré por un momento sorprendido por la imagen que veía reflejada en el, en donde en vez de mostrar a un hombre de profunda mirada azul y larga barba blanca como las veces anteriores, me enseñaba una tierna y familiar mirada chocolate que hacía que mi corazón latiera intensamente.

-Te veo Harry- Creí escuché la voz de Hermione decir.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada a mi amiga.

-Te veo en este espejo- Respondió señalando un pedazo cuadrado de espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Me levanté como un resorte acercándome a Hermione, situándome a su lado para ver mi imagen desde el ángulo en el que yo sostenía mi pequeño pedazo de cristal.

-Es el- Dije en voz baja mientras sentía la presencia de Ron acercándose a nosotros.

En ese momento el hombre de larga barba y un aterrador parecido a Albus Dumbledore entró en la estancia.

-Fue muy estúpido de tu parte haber aparecido aquí en medio de la noche Harry Potter- Dijo el hombre en tono gruñón.

-Es usted, al que he estado viendo- Dije volteándome a encararlo- Usted nos envió a Dobby.

-Así es ¿Y dónde está Dobby por cierto? ¿Dónde lo han dejado?- Preguntó mientras servía te en unos vasos.

-Está muerto- Respondí cortante- Bellaxtrix Lestrange lo asesinó.

-Qué pena, me agradaba ese elfo.

-Es Aberforth Dumbledore ¿Cierto?- Pregunté seguro.

Como respuesta solo obtuve una mirada inexpresiva por parte de Aberforth.

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida- Dije sincero ofreciéndole mi mano

-No hay porque Potter- Respondió a mi oferta con aire inseguro- Ahora si quiere vivir para ver otro amanecer le aconsejo que se largue de aquí lo antes posible.

- No puede hacerlo señor, tenemos una misión que terminar.

-Déjame adivinar, mi hermano los envió a ustedes a una misión-Dijo con tono siniestramente divertido- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es?

-Destruir horrocruxes- Dije con firmeza.

-¡JA!- Exclamó Aberforth- Hijo, ve a casa e intenta seguir vivo otro día más, esa tarea que mi hermano te ha encargado es una misión suicida.

-No lo será si nos ayuda- Dije exasperado.

Su mirada se volvió severa e interrogativa.

-¿Y en que podría yo ayudarles?- Preguntó en un gruñido.

-Necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts.

**Me despido por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero que**** Dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias que me animan a tanto a escribir, r****ecuerden que ustedes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias a todos, Les mando un abrazo y… Nos leemos luego **


	16. GUERRA

**Hola a todos, de nuevo he regresado con otro capítulo y esta vez intenté no tardarme tanto ¡Yay! Quiero agradecer a **** , ASUKA02, Maryel Tonks, vdhahp14****que me dejaron su comentario y a aquellas personas que pusieron el fic en sus favoritos, en verdad me anima mucho ver que a pesar de haberme tardado, aun siguen ahí leyendo :D, sin más que decir, les dejo en capítulo.**

**NOTA:**** L****os personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Caminábamos por el oscuro y estrecho pasadizo del cuadro de la más pequeña de los Dumbledore, en donde se había aparecido Neville, con aspecto maltrecho y rostro cansino, el cual cambió a felicidad al vernos a los tres con vida.

Mientras caminábamos por el recién hecho túnel, yo solo podía pensar en las palabras dichas por Neville hacia solo unos instantes.

_-Que bueno verlos a salvo- Dijo Neville emocionado- Vamos, todos nos esperan._

_Y acto seguido dejó que Ron y Hermione entraran en el agujero del retrato, dejándome a mí y a él rezagados._

_-Ginny también está ahí, se emocionará mucho al verte- Finalizó palmeando mi hombro y emprendiendo la marcha por el camino del retrato. Yo solo pude seguirlo sin más que decir._

La sola idea de volver a ver a Ginny me ponía inmensamente nervioso, y no por las razones que debería tener un novio, sino todo lo contrario, estaba nervioso porque me descubriera, que tal si veía en mi mirada la cruda realidad, que ya no la quería como antes, que su nombre se había borrado de mi corazón y que ahora mi pulso se aceleraba y mi alma se derretía ya no con su mirar, si no con la de mi castaña amiga.

No podía auto delatarme, tenía que ser fuerte por mis amigos, tendría que fingir algo que no sentía para el bienestar de los que más quería.

Sin darme cuenta y antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, llegamos al final del túnel en donde nos recibieron todos mis compañeros Gryffindors y algunos alumnos de otras casas, entre ellos varios miembros fieles del E.D.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, seguidas por un sonoro aplauso que me hizo sonrojar ligeramente, voltee mi mirada hacia Hermione que estaba parada a mi lado, su sonrojo también delataba su sentir, y no pude evitar pensar que se veía arrebatadoramente tierna y hermosa; En ese momento ella dirigió discretamente su vista hacia mí, nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude detectar la resignación reflejados en su mirada.

A pesar del bullicio yo no podía despegar mi vista, hasta que ella rompió la conexión para fijar su mirada en alguien al fondo de la sala. Yo seguía viendo a Hermione, hasta que ella bajo levemente su rostro como avergonzada.

Preguntándome que le había causado tal reacción, giré a ver el punto exacto en donde ella había estado mirando y lo supe.

Ginny se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente ajena al enorme pesar que yo albergaba en mi corazón.

-Harry-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que toda la sala la escuchara, para después lanzarse a mí en un abrazo, al que yo solo pude responder más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Los presentes se dispersaron y regresaron a sus asuntos para darnos privacidad.

Nos separamos al oír a Ron exclamar con tono herido.

-¿Cómo que Harry? A mi tu hermano no me has visto por meses y me ignoras olímpicamente como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Cálmate Ron- Escuché decir a Seamus en tono divertido- Hermanos tiene muchos, pero su media naranja solo tiene una.

-En eso tienes razón- Respondió Ron acercándose más a Hermione y lanzándole una mirada insinuante.

Mi estomago di un brusco vuelco, me sentía desfallecer, totalmente incomodo avance seguido por Ginny hacia el grupo en donde se encontraba Luna y Cho.

-Necesito saber sobre Rowena Ravenclaw- Dije sin miramientos- ¿Hay algún objeto de valor que haya pertenecido a ella?, ¿Alguna reliquia o artefacto personal en forma de corona o algo para el pelo? –Finalicé dudoso ya que no sabía mucho de objetos para el cabello y la visión que había tenido del objeto no me aclaraba muchas dudas.

Cho miro interrogante a sus compañeras Ravenclaws, hasta que la voz de Luna nos distrajo.

-Será, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw- Respondió en tono obvio.

-Pero Luna, nadie la ha visto en 500 años- Dijo Cho con pesar.

-Tienes alguna idea de…-No pude acabar la frase, ya que un joven Hufelpuff entró agitado a la sala anunciando que el Director Snape solicitó la presencia de los alumnos en el gran comedor de inmediato.

Todos nos miramos y empezamos a movilizarnos hacia la salida, yo recogí una túnica del suelo y me la puse, abrochándola para evitar que mi ropa se viera.

-Avísenle a la orden que traigan refuerzos y esperen afuera del gran comedor hasta que les indique- Le dije a Ron y a Hermione que se habían acercado a la salida.

Sin preguntar asintieron y regresaron al agujero del retrato, mientras yo emprendía la marcha hacia la salida, evitando voltear pera no ver a Hermione alejándose con Ron hacia la casa de Aberforth

Me mezclé entre los alumnos, con la cabeza baja, para que no me detectaran los Mortifagos que fungían como "Maestros", sentí como Ginny se colocaba a mi lado haciendo que el peso de la culpa regresara a mis hombros.

Entramos al gran comedor en un silencio sepulcral, Snape se encontraba parado, en el mismo lugar donde el Profesor Dumbledore solía darnos sus discursos de bienvenida.

La sangre me hervía, el simple hecho de verlo ahí parado, hacia que mi enojo creciera a niveles peligrosos.

-Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado a estas horas de la noche- Exclamó Snape con su típico tono cansino y malhumorado- Se dice que …- Dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia el centro del comedor- Harry Potter fue visto en Hogsmeade hace unas horas.

Snape se paseo entre los alumnos con mirada desafiante ante el asombro de algunos tras escuchar la noticia.

-Su propósito es…desconocido- Dijo deteniéndose en medio del gran comedor- Si algún estudiante o profesor mantiene algún contacto con Harry Potter, será castigado… Severamente.

Todos en la sala contenían el aliento tras la amenaza directa que el "Director" había expresado.

-Invito a aquellas personas, que tengan conocimiento sobre los planes de Harry Potter, a que pase al frente.

La mirada desafiante de Snape se paseo por toda la sala.

-Ahora-Finalizó y yo no pude retenerme más y ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes, salí a encarar a Snape.

-Parece que a pesar de sus exhaustivas estrategias de defensa, el castillo tiene algunos problemas de seguridad señor "Director"- Finalicé con desprecio.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, dándoles paso a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

-Y parece ser que son bastante grandes- Dije con determinación.

-Como se atreve a pararse donde él lo hizo- Solté con furia- Dígales que paso esa noche, dígales a todos como traicionó al Profesor Dumbledore .

La mirada del actual director denotaba sorpresa y resentimiento.

-¡Dígales como asesinó al hombre que confiaba en usted!- Exclamé desafiante.

Snape levantó su varita apuntándome directamente, pero antes de poder hacer nada la profesora Mcgonagall me hizo a un lado con poca delicadeza, para apuntar su varita firmemente hacia el director.

Los hechizos no se hicieron esperar, Mcgonagall atacaba inclementemente y Snape solo atinaba a defenderse, hasta que en un acto de cobardía se transformo en una espectral sombra negra, escapando por los ventanales, los cuales los hizo añicos a su paso.

¡Cobarde!- Gritó la profesora con rabia.

Los aplausos retumbaron en el gran salón, la orden desarmó a los Mortifagos apostados cerca de los ventanales que intentaron atacar a los presentes.

Mcgonagall se situó en al frente de los estudiantes; Con un movimiento de varita prendió las antorchas que antes estaban apagadas.

Me dirigí hacia al frente para hablar con la profesora, sin embargo tuve que detenerme al escuchar los gritos de una pequeña niña de primer años, que se encontraba agachada en una esquina del gran comedor mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos.

Sin previo aviso, la profunda y helada voy de Voldemort retumbó en mi cabeza, y a juzgar por la expresión de los demás también en la de todos los presentes.

_-Se…que… todos… piensan… que… es… una…buena…idea… enfrentarse…a…mí, pero… solo… conseguirán… la muerte_-Dijo en con voz profunda y parsimoniosa.

- Miré a mi alrededor notando a todos los presentes se habían quedado estáticos, con la mirada aterrada mientras escuchaban.

-_Entreguen…me… a…Harry…Potter…y…Hogwarts…permanecerá…intacta._

Sentí una gota de sudor frio recorrer mi espalda, mientras seguía inmóvil.

-_Desafíenme…y…todos…pagaran…el…precio_ -Finalizó amenazante.

Los presentes se miraron aturdidos y temerosos, hasta que se rompió el silencio con la voz de Pansy Parkinson

-Que esperamos, agárrenlo – Exclamó secundada por los demás Slytherins que apoyaron su moción-Es obvio que Potter es una amenaza para todos.

Por suerte y antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores la profesora Mcgonagall se interpuso en el camino de Pansy.

-Señor Filch, escolte a la señorita Parkinson y a todos los Slytherins a las mazmorras inmediatamente, y vigílelos-Dijo la con voz autoritaria.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y vitorearon tras escuchar a Mcgonagall.

-Potter, me alegra verte – Dijo la profesora con una mirada enternecida- ¿Que necesitas?

-Tiempo- Dije sin titubeos- Es lo que necesitamos en este momento.

Con un asentimiento Mcgonagall se dirigió a los maestros y miembros de la orden.

-Profesores, Aurores , acompáñenme a afuera, necesitamos encantamientos defensivos para el castillo-Dijo para después dirigirse a los alumnos- Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos de primero y segundo grado a los salones del ala sur.

-Señor Finnigan, usted y sus compañeros encargue se del puente, se que tiene una afición particular por los explosivos; Los demás quédense dentro del castillo y vigilen las entradas.

Y tras esa orden todos se movilizaron para cumplir sus tareas.

Miré a Ron y Hermione que estaban parados cerca de la entrada y me dirigí hacia ellos, emprendiendo el camino hacia afuera del gran comedor.

La guerra había comenzado.

**Eso es todo por hoy, haré lo posible para actualizar pronto. Dejen sus comentarios que siempre me animan y me ayudan a reunir la inspiración para continuar :D **

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos, les mando un abrazo y… **

**Nos leemos luego **


	17. DEBERES

**Hola a todos, si es que aun sigue alguien por aquí jeje. Lamento la tardanza, las clases me absorbieron mucho, pero ya regresé pues es vacaciones :D y aquí está un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Intenté**** dejar algunos sucesos de la guerra, sin embargo alteré varios detalles, espero no les moleste, pero era necesario.**

**Quero agradecer a vdha-potter, Helenil, Sara Swan, Maryel Tonks , ASUKA02 y a Opalsv por sus maravillosos comentarios, y también a aquellos que ponen la historia en sus favoritos y alertas :D **

**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Después de hablar con el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, caminé decidido hasta la pared de la sala de las menesteres , donde suponía que se encontraba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Me paré enfrente de la pared y una gran puerta de madera apareció ante mi.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando la familiar voz de Hermione me hizo voltear.

La vi correr hacia mi completamente empapada, sentí un vuelco en el estomago al verla venir, y a pesar de tener pequeñas heridas en su rosto, se veía encantadora.

Sacudí mi cabeza de inmediato para borrar esos pensamientos, una guerra no era el tiempo ni el lugar para pensar en los asuntos del corazón.

-Harry, espéranos- Mi pecho se encogió inevitablemente al ver a Ron que la seguía a muy de cerca, igualmente empapado y sosteniendo un colmillo de basilisco en su mano.

-Destruimos la copa- Me dijo Hermione al acercarse a mi. Voltee a ver a Ron que por alguna extraña razón se veía sonrojado y pensativo.

-Aquí debe estar la diadema de Rowena- Dije viendo a Hermione que me devolvió la mirada.

Entramos a la habitación, que nos recibió con montañas de cosas acumuladas, la habitación era enorme, y a pesar de estar totalmente desordenada pude sentir la presencia oscura en salón.

Recorrimos la estancia apresurados, siendo guiados por la presencia que se hacia mas intensa conforme nos adentrábamos en la inmensa habitación

No tardó mucho tiempo para que una caja de madera cubierta por un montón de ropa captara mi atención.

Sin titubeos, abrí la caja para revelar en su interior una preciosa diadema con incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras preciosas, que a juzgar por la oscuridad y la maldad que emanaba, dicha pieza no podría ser otra que la desaparecida diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw

La observé por un momento, cuando sentí a Hermione jalar de mi chaqueta para alertarme que no nos encontrábamos solos.

Detrás de unas grandes columnas de chatarra, salieron no otros que Draco Malfoy y sus fieles seguidores: Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

Todos con sus varitas en alto.

-Veo que ya tienes varita Malfoy- Exclamé con tono burlón.

-Devuélveme mi varita Potter- Dijo Malfoy, con tono extrañamente resignado y cansado –Y entrégame la diadema.

-¿Y si me reusó?- Reté

-No me obligues Potter- Dijo Malfoy mas bien en tono de suplica que de amenaza.

-¿Por qué no nos delataste? -Pregunté sin pensar mientras avanzaba hacia un Malfoy que me miraba sorprendido- Con Bellatrix, sabias que era yo, pudiste ponerle fin a esto, pudiste entregarnos.

-Y…Yo-Tartamudeo Malfoy nerviosamente mientras sus secuaces lo miraban sorprendidos.

-No seas un cobarde Draco- Habló Goyle

- Mátalo- Dijo Zabini empujando a Malfoy hacia mi – Mátalo ya.

El solo nos miraba con la varita levantada, dudando. Ahí vi mi oportunidad y levantando mi varita lance un hechizo para aturdirlos.

Los tres corrimos por los pasillos abarrotados de objetos, mientras escuchábamos a nuestros persecutores acercarse.

Estábamos casi en el centro de la habitación , cuando Goyle nos dio alcance, lanzando fuego a nuestras espaldas, pero gracias a su mala puntería, el hechizo calló directamente en los objeto regados en la habitación, los cuales ardieron al instante

Pronto el fuego se esparció incontrolablemente, haciendo imposible nuestro escape, corrimos por otro corredor interminable, hasta que nos topamos con 2 escobas, las cuales agarramos.

-Toma la tiara- Le dije a Hermione, mientras le extendía el objeto.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la subió a su escoba, yo solo pude voltear la mirada.

Volamos casi rosando el techo de la sala, toda la habitación estaba envuelta en llamas, Detrás del ruido ensordecedor de los objetos quemándose, se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Zabini, seguidos de un grito de ayuda.

Pasamos dos enormes columnas de objetos y puede ver una cabeza rubia que gritaba por encima de las llamas.

A pesar de los gritos de protesta de Ron, desvié mi escoba hacia Malfoy, y sin mucha delicadeza lo jalé del brazo para subirlo atrás mío.

Divisé a Ron que ya se encontraba casi en la salida.

-¡Hermione!-Grité para llamar su atención.

-Clávale el colmillo-Volví a gritar- A la diadema, clávale el colmillo.

Ron aterrizó sin mucha gracia pasándole el colmillo del basilisco a Hermione

Ella, sin dudar agarró el colmillo y con un golpe limpio lo dejó caer encima de la diadema

Aterricé aparatosamente en el momento en que un humo negro salía del objeto en el suelo.

Rápidamente me levanté, corrí hacia la diadema, pateándola dentro del cuarto en llamas.

Las llamas ardieron al tirar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw dentro de la sala de los menesteres.

En ese momento una visión extraña de Voldemort apareció en mi cabeza, indicándome en donde se encontraba, el y su despreciable serpiente. Tendría que ir a averiguar que tramaba.

- Eso estuvo cerca- Escuché decir a Ron que me sacó de mis pensamientos

Un fuerte sonido de explosión nos alertó que los mortìfagos estaban intentando pasar tras las potentes barreras del castillo.

-Hay que ir a ayudar- Dije ayudando a Hermione que aun se encontraba en el suelo- Yo iré al gran comedor con McGonagall, para reforzar las defensas- Mentí

-Iremos al ala sur con los prefectos para apoyar con los alumnos-Me respondió Hermione.

-Bien, Vayan.

Los tres emprendimos el camino cuando una mano detuvo mi andar.

-Potter…-Dijo Malfoy con voz arrepentida- Gracias…por salvarme.

-No hay por que…Has que no me arrepienta de ello- Le dije sin mas, para después caminar en dirección a las escaleras principales, desviándome hacia la cabaña de las barcas, donde Voldemort se encontraba.

**Ya se que es pequeño, pero este es solo la transición para el siguiente pero no se preocupen, ya tengo casi listos los siguientes 2 :D así que esperen actualización muy muy pronto.**

**Espero que esta navidad se la pasen de maravilla con sus seres queridos, y que la paz y la armonía llegue a sus hogares :D**

**Les mando a todos un abrazo navideños.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos MUY pronto.**


	18. REVELACIONES

**Hola a todos, Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo.**

**Antes como siempre quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y en especial a aquellas que se toman la molestia de escribir un comentario, gracias ASUKA02 y a vdha-potter, gracias chicos por sus palabras, que como saben me dan ánimos para continuar esta historia.**

**Bueno sin mas distracciones les dejo el capitulo **

**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.**

Salí del castillo con la varita en alto. El aire frio me hizo temblar mientras me acercaba a la orilla del lago negro, en donde pude ver la cabaña de la barcas.

Caminé lentamente al escuchar voces en el interior; con cuidado entré a la cabaña Deteniéndome cerca de unos ventanales brumosos, que solo me permitían ver a las formas borrosas de Voldemort y a Snape que hablaban con una tención que se podía sentir en el aire.

-¿Estas seguro? –Pude oír a Voldemort decir con voz fría y oscura.

- La varita le responde a usted- Dijo Snape – Y solo a usted mi señor.

-Veras Severus- Habló Voldemort mientras se paseaba por el lugar- La varita no podrá serme fiel completamente.

Se detuvo por un momento y pude escuchar a Nagini arrastrándose en el suelo de la cabaña.

-No mientras tu vivas-Dijo tajante.

-Mi señor-Dijo Snape y pude detectar una pisca de temor en su voz rasposa.

-Tu mataste a Dumbledore, la varita te responde a ti – Susurró con su voz helada.

El silencio reinó y pude jurar escuchar los fuertes latidos del nervioso corazón de Snape.

Con cuidado me asomé por una pequeña amplia rendija en la pared y pude ver plenamente a los dos individuos.

-Hoo Severus- Exclamó Voldemort con una cínica y falsa tristeza mientras se acercaba al profesor- Has sido un muy fiel seguidor.

En ese momento y con un rápido movimiento la varita de Voldemort se alzó hacia Snape cortándole la garganta, este calló de rodillas con las manos en su cuello.

-Naggini -Susurró Voldemort en parcel-Ataca.

La serpiente se arrastró rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia su victima.

Voltee mi rostro aun lado para no ver la escena, sin embargo podía escuchar los golpes mortales que Naggini lanzaba.

-Vamos- Dijo Voldemort sin una pisca de remordimiento- Tengo que tenerte cerca Naggini- Finalizó mientras el y su "Mascota" caminaban para con un ¡Plop! Desaparecerse.

Escuché los sonidos agónicos de mi antiguo profesor.

Sin chistar, me levanté de mi escondite y entré a la estancia en la cabaña, en donde Snape se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes.

Me arrodillé a su lado, su mirada era triste y suplicante; pude ver la sangre resbalar por su cuello; levanté mi mano para intentar parar la hemorragia, pero el me detuvo.

-To…Tómalas- Exclamó mientras apuntaba lentamente hacia las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos asustados- Tómalas... Por…favor- Dijo con trabajo, ya que le costaba respirar por la herida en su cuello.

Tras escucharlo, alcé mi varita y conjure un frasco pequeño de cristal, con el cual recolecté las lagrimas, que se transformaron en delgados hilos plateados.

-Mira…Mírame- Me dijo en un susurro. Yo lo miré, su mirada me examinó con tristeza.

-Tienes los ojos… de tu madre- Finalizó para después cerrar los parpados y exhalar su ultimo aliento.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado estos años, y los sentimientos que sentía por Severus Snape no pude evitar las lagrimas que brotaron de mis ojos.

Me quedé por un rato ahí, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo inerte. Para después emprender el camino hacia el castillo.

Necesitaba ver aquellos recuerdos que me habían sido dados tan insistentemente.

Entré al castillo, el caos estaba en su máximo nivel, los mortifagos estaban ganando terreno en los jardines del colegio, las barreras se estaban debilitando, tendría que apurarme.

Corrí por los corredores, hasta llegar a la gárgola en forma de águila que daba a la oficina del director.

Subí las escalaras hasta la estancia y me dirigí al armario en donde sabia que se encontraba el pensadero del difunto profesor Dumbledore.

Vertí las lagrimas en el liquido que se encontraba dentro del artefacto, y sin miramientos sumergí el rostro en el agua, para ser arrastrado dentro de los recuerdos de mi antiguo profesor.

Mis pensamientos estaban confusos, los recuerdos que había vivido hace un rato, me abrumaban, mis destino estaba decidido, y si quería asegurar la vida de los demás, necesitaría sacrificar la mía.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos , hasta que llegué a la escalera del comedor, este estaba abarrotado de gente de la orden y algunos alumnos, todos muy ocupados en sus puestos.

Bajé las escaleras y entre la gente pude ver a Ginny que me miro con sorpresa.

Mantuve mi expresión tranquila. Hasta que los gritos de Neville llamaron mi atención .

-Alguien ha visto a Luna- Gritó por las escaleras.

-Neville ¿Que pasa?- preguntó un alumno.

-Necesito encontrar a Luna.

-Creo que está en el tercer piso con Hermione y los prefectos- Respondió otro alumno- ¿Para que la buscas?

Tengo que decirle - Volvió a gritar, ignorando que toda la estancia lo escuchaba - Este puede ser nuestro ultimo día de vida - Dijo desesperado- Tengo que decirle que la ¡AMO! –Gritó de nuevo para después emprender la carrera hacia las escaleras por donde yo había llegado.

Miré al frente y Ginny me miraba con una sonrisa esperanzada tras haber escuchado las palabras de Neville.

"Esto era lo correcto" Me dije a mi mismo mentalmente, mientras caminaba hacia Ginny. Hasta que las palabras de Neville resonaron en mi cabeza como grandes campanas mientras seguía avanzando.

"Este puede ser nuestro ultimo día de vida" Y en efecto para mi ese ERA el ultimo día. Yo me sacrificaría por el bienestar de los demás… Otra vez.

En lo que llevaba de existencia había renunciado todo, todo por los demás, mis padres, mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mis sueños y ahora hasta mi vida.

"Tengo que decirle que la ¡AMO!" Las ultimas palabras de Neville me hicieron detener mi andar en seco. Y entonces todo parecía tan claro.

Miré a Ginny que al parecer notó el cambio resuelto en mi mirada decidida.

-¿Harry?- Me llamó interrogante. Para después avanzar unos pasos mas hacia mi. A los cuales yo retrocedí.

-¡Harry! – Gritó molesta mientras yo caminaba en reversa para después correr en dirección a las escaleras. Alejándome de ella.

Las subí con rapidez, mientras escuchaba a Ginny gritar mi nombre a lo lejos con desesperación y enojo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba decidido, no mas sacrificios. sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que ir al tercer piso.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen sus criticas y comentarios.**

**Les mando un abrazo, cuídense y…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
